Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, The Musical
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: Basically a musical stage version of the movie! Loaded with new scenes, songs, and all the great circus fun that the movie had! Includes Alex/Gia, Melman/Gloria, and Julien/Sonya. So please, feel free to take a seat and enjoy the show! Unless you want Vitaly coming after you with his knives, or Dubois coming after you... that'd be worse... read, You won't be sorry!


I'm BAACK! And as promised, I have the musical play version of the third movie right here for you!

I have taken the film, and added songs, scenes and different things to it!

All the songs are original except for "Firework", "Love Always Comes As A Surprise", and "I Like To Move It/Circus Afro"

Note: This is the entire movie! So, if you do not wanna be spoiled, do not read! If you are fine with being spoiled, then go ahead and read!

The plays for the other two films and details about all three plays are on my profile! feel free to check them out!

So, sit back and enjoy

Oh, and I don't own these characters, Dreamworks does.

* * *

Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted - The Musical

By Kelly Riley

*The show and scene begins in the Africa set, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria are waving goodbye as audio of a departing plane plays, fog machines are run, this is a dream sequence*

Skipper (spoken, from offstage) – "Music! Thrusts?"

Rico (spoken, from offstage) – "Check!"

Skipper (spoken, from offstage) – "Flaps?"

Kowalski (spoken, from offstage) – "Check!"

Skipper (spoken, from offstage) – "Diamonds and gold?"

Kowalski (spoken, from offstage) – "Check!"

Melman (spoken) – "Bye!"

Gloria (spoken) – "We're going to miss you!"

Marty (spoken) – "Have a safe flight!"

Alex (spoken) – "Don't forget about us!"

Skipper (spoken, from offstage) – "We'll be back from Monte Carlo in a couple of weeks, or whenever the gold runs out."

Alex (spoken) – "All right, we'll be waiting for you!"

Skipper (spoken, from offstage) – "Just kidding! We're never coming back!"

Alex (spoken) – "What?"

Skipper (spoken, from offstage) – "Private! Initiate warp drive!"

*strobe lights go off as the plane sounds end, and warp drive sounds play, and Marty Melman and Gloria run offstage, the lights stop*

Alex (spoken) – "Did they just say they are never coming back?"

*Alex looks around, his friends are nowhere to be seen*

Alex (spoken) – "Guys? Marty? Melman? Gloria?"

*Elderly Marty (played by normal Marty with extra costuming tricks) comes onstage*

Elderly Marty (spoken) – "Help! Help! Alex! I'm over here!"

*Alex runs over to him*

Alex (spoken) – "What is it, Marty? I'm here!"

*Marty holds out an apple to Alex*

Elderly Marty (spoken) – "Oh goody. Here, chew on this, will ya?"

*Alex screams as Elderly Marty goes offstage, Elderly Gloria (played by normal Gloria with extra costuming tricks) carries Elderly Melman (played by normal Melman with extra costuming tricks) onto the stage, she puts Elderly Melman down, Alex backs up and trips over his leg*

Alex (spoken) – "Melman! What is going on? Why are you so old and covered in liver spots?"

*Elderly Melman snores*

Elderly Gloria (spoken) – "Look who's talking! When was the last time you looked in a mirror?"

Alex (spoken) – "What?"

Gloria (spoken) – "Gotta go! Got me the time warp drive!"

*strobe lights play as Elderly Gloria picks up Elderly Melman and walks offstage, A mirror is randomly pushed onstage by itself, it should be on wheels, Alex looks in the mirror*

Alex (spoken) – "Ahhhh! I'm old too!"

*Alex falls to the floor, crying, the mirror rolls offstage, the fog stops, and Marty (who is now in his normal appearance) runs onstage up to Alex, who is now obviously sleeping and having a nightmare, Marty begins to shake him*

Marty (spoken) – "Wake up, Ally-al! Wake up!"

*Alex wakes up*

Alex (spoken) – "Marty? Oh thank goodness, you're not old."

Marty (spoken) – "What? Uh, I'm glad you're up, Cause I got a surprise for you!"

Alex (spoken) – "What is it? The penguins?"

Marty (spoken) – "Nope, but it's the next best thing."

*Marty puts his hooves over Alex's eyes and guides him over to the other side of the stage*

Marty (spoken) – "Okay, watch out, watch yourself."

*Alex stumbles*

Marty (spoken) – "Sorry, little incline there. Back up this hill and…"

*Alex hits his head on a tree branch*

Marty (spoken) – "Watch out, low hanging branch. Just over this bluff, and voila!"

*Alex opens his eyes and spots a mud miniature model of New York City. Melman (now in his normal appearance) is pretending to be a bridge, Gloria (now in her normal appearance) is the statue of liberty, and Zuba and Florrie, Alex's parents (played by the same actors as the elephant couple in the circus later on in the show) are standing by, proud*

Marty (spoken) – "Happy birthday, pal!"

Alex (spoken) – "Wow! New York City!"

Melman, Gloria, Zuba and Florrie (spoken, in unison) – "Surprise!"

Zuba (spoken) – "We got you good, didn't we, son?"

Florrie (spoken) – "Oh, my baby's growing up!"

Alex (spoken) – "Hey mom, dad."

*Alex hugs his parents, then turns to the diorama*

Alex (spoken) – "Gloria! You're lady liberty! And Melman, you're the Brooklyn Bridge!"

Gloria (spoken) – "Bring me your huddled masses, baby!"

Melman (spoken) – "Actually, I'm the Triborough Bridge."

Alex (spoken) – "Wow, you guys made this?"

Marty (spoken) – "Yep! From memory! From crazy, obsessive memory!"

*Alex excitedly runs through the diorama, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Zuba and Florrie all laugh at his joy, it makes them happy to see him this happy*

Alex (spoken) – "Hey, Fifth avenue with no traffic! There's Times Square, with its modern-day corporate lack of character. And the Chrysler Building! And the zoo!"

*Alex pauses over the zoo and looks closer, Zuba and Florrie run offstage while Marty, Melman and Gloria come and look at the zoo as well*

Alex (spoken) – "Wow! Our home. Look, there's a little me. And little all of us-es."

*Alex begins to cry*

Alex (spoken) – "You guys have both made and ruined my day"

*Zuba and Florrie come back onstage, pulling a huge birthday cake with them, Florrie puts her hand on her son's shoulder*

Florrie (spoken) – "Make a wish, Alakay."

*Alex takes a deep breath and blows out the candles, just as he does, Julien, Maurice and Mort burst out of the cake*

Julien (spoken) – "Ta-da! Your wish has come true!"

Gloria (spoken, rolling her eyes) – "What was your wish Alex?"

*music starts up*

Alex (singing) – "Home, is where I was the star, The greatest life by far. Home is where I want to be, My birthday wish is home for me."

All four (singing) – "Home, is where we want to be, home is the place for me, home, oh I just can't wait to see, the beauty of my home!"

Marty (singing) – "Home is where we got free food, Home was clean and in no way crude, Home is where I want to be. If you're going home then you better bring me!"

All four (singing) – "Home is where we want to be, home is the place for me, home, oh I just can't wait to see, the beauty of my home!"

Melman (singing) – "Home is where the doctors are, best healthcare in the world so far; home is where I want to be. I want to see if they'll still help me.

All four (singing) – "Home is where we want to be, home is the place for me, home, oh I just can't wait to see, the beauty of my home!"

Gloria (singing) – "Home is where I had my pool, it was nice and wet and cool, Home is where I want to be. When I'm in my pool, I just feel free."

All four (singing) – "Home is where we want to be, home is the place for me, home, oh I just can't wait to see, the beauty of my home!"

*song ends*

Alex (spoken) – "What are we doing? Here we are, relying on the penguins to come back for us. But you know, we've got to motivate. We should just go to Monte Carlo and get them!"

Melman (spoken) – "But how do a lion, a zebra, a hippo, and a giraffe walk into a casino in Monte Carlo?"

Marty (spoken) – "I dunno, ask the rabbi!"

Melman (spoken) – "Hey, I'm serious."

Alex (spoken) – "Come on, we can do it. We can do anything, it's us."

Marty (spoken) – "We're us!"

Alex (spoken) – "That's right, we've gone halfway around the world, compared to that, Monte Carlo is just a hop, skip and a swim away. To home!"

*Alex puts his paw in the center of the circle of his friends*

Marty, Melman and Gloria (spoken) – "To home."

*They put their hands in the circle as well, so do the lemurs*

Julien (spoken) – "Cheeseburger!"

*Alex and his friends separate*

Zuba (spoken) – "We're going to miss you, Alakay."

Alex (spoken) – "I'll miss you guys too, but… you know me."

Florrie (spoken) – "We understand, you want to go home, but can you do one thing for us?"

Alex (spoken) – "Uhhh… sure. What is it?"

Florrie (spoken) – "At least think about joining that breeding program once you get back home, you seriously need a wife!"

Alex (spoken) – "What? Mom!"  
Zuba (spoken) – "She's right son, a lion your age, usually has selected his mate by this point. (looks at Florrie) I know it wasn't hard for me, soon as I saw your mother, I knew she was the one."

Florrie (spoken, laughing) – "Zuba! Don't embarrass him now!"

Zuba (spoken) – "Well it's true."

Florrie (spoken) – "Just promise us that you'll visit from time to time."

Alex (spoken) – "I promise I'll keep in touch."

*Zuba, Florrie and Alex all hug, Marty, Melman, and Gloria join in the hug*

Alex (spoken) – "I bet the penguins will be glad to see us."

Marty (spoken) – "Yeah, they're probably bored out of their minds."

*Alex, Marty, Melman Gloria, Julien, Maurice, Mort, Zuba and Florrie all walk offstage as the curtains close and the "Madagascar 3" is lowered from above and raised again as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Monte Carlo set, a complex set with a beach on the side of the stage, several buildings with rooms inside, and roads onstage as well, The penguins and Mason and Phil are inside a room in one of the buildings onstage, it is a luxury hotel room that has been ransacked by the penguins and monkeys, graffiti has been put on the wall (ex: Rico Wuz Here, Penguins rule Chimps Drool… etc) piles of money and casino chips are laying everywhere, so are room service carts, banana peels, coffee cups, half eaten tins of sardines and tuna, melted ice cream and old newspapers, Phil is in front of a mirror, getting himself all dressed up in his 'king of versailles' costume while Mason hangs from the chandelier. Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico are pillow fighting, Skipper is winning*

Skipper (spoken) – "Ha! You pillow-fight like a bunch of little girls!"

*Rico hits Skipper with a pillow, breaking the pillow and causing feathers to go everywhere*

Skipper (spoken, in dismay) – "Chimichanga! These pillows are filled with baby birds!"

Mason (spoken) – "Come Phil, it's time to go downstairs and get some more money, are you coming Skipper, the king of Versailles needs you!"

*Mason and Phil go offstage*

Skipper (spoken) – "Hah! They think that they are the king of Versailles? Well they have a surprise coming their way, cause they are not the king of Versailles." (song starts, Skipper starts singing to his fellow penguins) "We are the king of Versailles, when it comes to winning, we are the guys, the guys you love to despise, and I love to win, look at the girls, the prettiest girls, in all the world, and they all like me, the king of versailles!"

Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private (singing, Rico in usual 'rico talk') – "We are the king of versailles! When it comes to winning, we are the guys! The guys you love to despise, we take the money right from your hands, and use for our demands, and that is why, we are the king of Versailles!"

Kowalski (singing) – "We are the king of Versailles! When it comes to winning, we are the guys! The guys you love to despise, and I make it happen, with my formulas and math, I figure out our chances, with this graph. And then we get the money, as the king of Versailles!

Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private (singing, Rico in usual 'rico talk') – "We are the king of Versailles! When it comes to winning, we are the guys! The guys you love to despise, we take the money right from your hands, and use it for our demands, and that is why, we are the king of Versailles!"

Rico (singing, in usual 'rico talk', verse same length as others are) –"*gibberish* King of Versailles, *gibberish* King of Versailles!"

Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private (singing, Rico in usual 'rico talk') – "We are the king of Versailles! When it comes to winning, we are the guys! The guys you love to despise, we take the money right from your hands, and use it for our demands, and that is why, we are the king of Versailles!"

Private (singing) – "We are the kings of Versailles, when it comes to winning, we are the guys, the guys you love to despise, and win every eve and morn, (pulls out toy Lunacorn) I even won this toy Lunacorn! It is my favorite toy, my favorite prize, as the king of Versailles!"

Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private (singing, Rico in usual 'rico talk') "We are the king of Versailles! When it comes to winning, we are the guys! The guys you love to despise, we take the money right from your hands, and use it for our demands, and that is why, we are the king of Versailles!"

*song ends*

Skipper (spoken) – "Come on men, we ought to help those chimps a bit."

*Penguins walk offstage as Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria emerge from the ocean part of the stage, using an elevator in the floor of the stage, they have snorkel gear on*

Melman (spoken, through snorkel) – (incoherent mumbling)

Alex (spoken, through snorkel) – "What?"

*Melman takes out his snorkel*

Melman (spoken) – "There it is, the casino!"

Alex (spoken, through snorkel) – (incoherent mumbling)

Marty (spoken, through snorkel) – "What?"

*Alex takes out his snorkel*

Alex (spoken) – "I said, perfect! That's where we'll find the penguins!"

Marty (spoken, through snorkel) – (incoherent mumbling)

*Gloria takes out her snorkel*

Gloria (spoken) – "What?"

*Marty takes out his snorkel*

Marty (spoken) – "blahbadabloobedaba!"

*Gloria smacks Marty*

Alex (spoken) – "Shh, come on guys! Operation penguin extraction does not include levity. We can't draw attention to ourselves. We're invisible. I'm talking clandestine."

*the four of them put their snorkels back in as the elevator goes back down, a swan shaped paddleboat comes onto the stage carrying Julien, Maurice and Mort, "everybody dance now" is playing on the radio they have*

Julien (singing along to the song) – "Everybody dance now!"

*Maurice lights some pyrotechnics on the boat, the lemurs jump off the boat and run into the casino building, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria appear on the top of the building*

Alex (spoken) – "Okay, Phase One: We break into the casino, grab the penguins, and get them to take us back to New York in the monkey-powered super plane."

Marty (spoken) – "Check."

Alex (spoken) – "Phase Two: We berate the penguins for abandoning us in Africa."

Melman (spoken) – "Check."

Alex (spoken) – "Phase Three: We apologize to the penguins for the overly harsh berating, but we've gotten our point across."

Gloria (spoken) – "Roger that!"

Alex (spoken) – "Phase Four: Back to New York City!"

*Marty, Melman and Gloria cheer, Alex points at ducts leading down into the room below, which is above the casino room where the penguins and monkeys can be seen winning money surrounded by casinogoers*

Alex (spoken) – "All right, we take these ventilation ducts to the crawl space above the casino where we'll find the penguins, I just need to figure out which duct each of us should take."

*Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria each enter the duct that is shaped for them, Alex shoots out of his duct into the room below, Marty shoots out as well, bumping into Alex, then Melman shoots out of his, and bumps into his two friends, a loud rumbling noise is heard coming from Gloria's duct*

Alex (spoken) – "Uh oh."

*the boys scramble to try and get apart from each other*

Melman (spoken) – "Take cover!"

*Gloria comes out of her duct, but gets stuck around her waist*

Melman (spoken) – "Hi, honey."

*The boys untangle themselves and Melman begins to help Gloria out of the duct*

Gloria (spoken, giggling) – "Melman!"

Melman (spoken, giggling) – "Okay, stop laughing."

*Melman continues to attempt to get Gloria out of the duct, Alex cuts a hole in the center of the window below them and Marty picks the circular piece of glass up and puts it to the side*

Alex (spoken) – "Now they're not going to let animals on the casino floor, so expect some kind of disguise."

*Marty spots the 'king of versailles*

Marty (spoken) – "Ohhh, look at that! That is one ugly magugly lady! That is roach killing ugly!"

Alex (spoken) – "That's not a lady, that's the king of versailles! And that's not the king of versailles, that's the chimps! And the chimps are like smoke, and where there's smoke, there's fire, and by fire, I mean penguins!"

Skipper (spoken, from underneath disguise) – "I say we let it ride, Then we'll pick up the hippies and fly back to New York in style."

Kowalski (spoken, from underneath disguise) – "Can we buy an Airbus A380?"

Skipper (spoken, from underneath disguise) – "Solid gold, baby."

Kowalski (spoken, from underneath disguise) – "Sir, a solid gold plane wouldn't be able to fly."

Skipper (spoken, from underneath disguise) – "Kowalski, we'll be rich! The rules of physics don't apply to us! Let it ride!"

*Melman finally gets Gloria out of her duct*

Alex (spoken) – "Okay, in exactly two minutes and seventeen seconds, the lemurs will cut the power."

*Alex begins to attach his rapel gear to the pipes above him and prepares to rapel himself down into the casino*

Alex (spoken) – "Then I drop down and grab the penguins. You crank me up and we are outta here."

Marty (spoken) – "Ohh! Let me drop down! I'll grab the penguins!"

Alex (spoken) – "You don't have fingers, Marty!"

*lemurs appear in the control room of the casino*

Julien (spoken) – "Now?"

Maurice (spoken) – "No."

Julien (spoken) – "Now?"

Maurice (spoken) – "No!"

Julien (spoken) – "Do it?"

Maurice (spoken) – "No."

Marty (spoken) - "Why should you be the leader, why not me?"

Alex (spoken) – "Because I'm the phase tracker!"

Marty (spoken) – "How did I get phased out?"

Alex (spoken) – "You're part of a phase, A phase isn't something you own, it's something you're in."

Marty (spoken) – "Who voted you grand phase master anyway?"

Alex (spoken) – "Phase tracker!"

Runner of casino game (spoken) – "The king of versailles wins it all!"

*Crowd around table cheers*

Melman (spoken) – "Maybe I should be in charge."

Gloria (spoken, irritated) – "Melman!"

Melman (spoken) – "I am a doctor."

Marty (spoken) – "Why can't we all be leaders?"

Gloria (spoken) – "Enough! I'm gonna lead!"

*Gloria steps onto the glass and the four of them fall onto the table that the penguins were playing at, the crowd of casino goers stares at them for a while, Alex looks up and laughs embarrassedly, the casinogoers scream and begin running around, Alex tears off the disguise of the monkeys and penguins*

Mason (spoken) – "What's new pussycat?"

Skipper (spoken) – "Whoah, whoah, whoah! What's the meaning of this?"

Alex (spoken) – "Marty, what phase are we at?"

Marty (spoken) – "Phase three."

Alex (spoken) – "Phase three, we are so sorry."

Skipper (spoken) – "Apology accepted, let's roll."

*The group begins to run towards the entrance of the casino*

Alex (spoken) – "Marty! We skipped phase two! We didn't berate them!"

Marty (spoken) – "Don't look at me, you're the leader!"

*in the control room, the alarm clock taped to Mort's head goes off*

Mort (spoken) – "Yaaaay!"

Maurice (spoken) – "Now!"

*Julien is putting pencils in his ears*

Julien (spoken) – "Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

Maurice (spoken) – "Just pull the switch!"

*the lights in the casino begin to flicker on and off, the crowd continues to run around, and the animals continue trying to find a way out, they make it to the control room and see the lemurs switching the lights on and off and dancing around*

Julien (singing) – "If you wanna be my lover… you gotta get with my friends…"

Gloria (spoken) – "What are you doing?"

*the lemurs freeze*

Gloria (spoken) – "Come on!"

*the lemurs follow the rest of the animals as they continue to try and find an exit. All the casino goers continue to run around through the audience, screaming, eventually they run into the lobby*

Security guard (spoken) – "Initiate lockdown! And get me Captain Dubois from animal control!"

*A phone's ringing is heard and Dubois walks onstage, she answers the phone*

Dubois (spoken, bored) – "Speak."

*a muffled voice is heard on the other end of the line*

Dubois (spoken, getting more and more excited) – "A zebra? A giraffe? A hippo? A lion?"

*Dubois hangs up her phone*

Dubois (spoken) – "When I was seven, I strangled my first parrot. Flushed my first goldfish. Punched my first snake. Now I have finally reached the moment I have been preparing for my entire life, the pinnacle of my career. To be tested by the king of beasts."

*song starts*

Dubois (singing) – "I've killed many animals before, and I found it was what I was looking for, Just something to do, something to see, something to accomplish, just for me! I feel that this is my calling, to send the animals crawling. I have no regrets, for what I have done, I will say sorry, to no one, they do not understand, my heart has its demands, I have no regrets. I've murdered squirrels and birds before, I've taken down skunks, and possums galore, But I must say, this prize is mine! To catch the king of beasts would be fine! I will be famous as can be! And everyone will believe in me! I have no regrets, for what I have done, I will say sorry to no one, They do not understand, my heart has its demands, I have no regrets. To catch a lion, would be my life's dream," (Begins to sing more passionately) "those animals are vicious, and vile, and mean, I want them gone! I want them dead! I will take care of him, and stuff his head!" (gets more into the song) "I have no regrets, for what I have done, I will say sorry, to noone, They do not understand, My heart has its demands, I have no regrets." (gets even more into the song) "Then I will take him here, he'll be on my wall, For everyone to see, when they come to call, I'll prove it! Prove it to them all!" (crescendo) "I can do it!" (instantly back to beginning level of singing) "I have no regrets, for what I have done, I will say sorry, to noone, they do not understand, my heart has it's demands, I have no regrets, I have no regrets."

*song ends as Dubois gathers her men and gets ready to go after the zoosters, Alex spots the front doors of the casino, the group begins to run towards them but solid metal blockers come down in front of the doors*

Alex (spoken) – "Oh no!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Lockdown, eh?"

Melman (spoken) – "What do we do?"

Gloria (spoken) – "All right everybody, stand back! I've got this one!"

*Gloria runs right into the door, nothing happens, she dazedly goes back to Melman, who pats her on the back*  
Gloria (spoken) – "Never mind."

Skipper (spoken) – "Well, you only get one chance at a first impression."

*Skipper whistles, a black van, with sides cut out so audience can see happenings inside being driven by Private and Rico drives onstage and drives through the barriers on the door, the animals quickly climb into it, Skipper takes his spot at a child's driving toy*

Alex (spoken) – "What just happened?"

Gloria (spoken) – "Where are we? What is this?"

Skipper (spoken) – "We call it the Luxury Assault Recreational Vehicle, or LARV."

*Skipper presses a button on the child's toy*

Toy (spoken) – "Have a nice flight."

Skipper (spoken) – "Step on it boys!"

*The vehicle speeds out of the casino, offstage and into the audience, care will be taken to ensure audience safety as the vehicle drives through the aisles, Dubois comes walking into the casino, and goes up to one of the security guards*

Security Guard (spoken) – "Captain Dubois! I am so happy to see you. You will not believe."

*Dubois grabs him by the collar and slaps him several times*

Dubois (spoken) – "Get back you fool! Your cheap cologne is obscuring the animal musk."

Security Guard (spoken) – "Ow, my face!"

*Dubois leans down and begins sniffing the ground, trying to find the animals' scents*

Dubois (spoken) – "Poor, poor animals. You should have never left the forest. Now you deal with me!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Kowalski, signal the chimps to meet us at the rendezvous point with the super plane!"

*Kowalski presses a button to do so*

Skipper (spoken) – "Hotel ambassador, let's move it!"

*Melman sticks his head out of the window*

Melman (spoken) – "Woohoo! Yeah!"

*Melman gets hit in the face with a street sign, then he turns around and sees Dubois and her men following them, through this sequence the motorcycles and the van are driving in circles through the audience*

Melman (spoken) – "Guys! We've got a tail!"

Julien (spoken) – "Paparazzi!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Pedal to the metal, Private!"

*Julien opens up the back doors of the van*

Julien (spoken) – "Don't take any photos, Please, here I am."

*Dubois takes out a tranquilizer dart and shoots it at Julien, it hits him*

Julien (spoken, in slo-mo as he passes out) – "Don't take any photos."

Skipper (spoken) – "Medic!"

Mort (spoken) – "No more pictures!"

*Mort and Maurice close the doors*

Skipper (spoken) – "ETA to the rendezvous point?"

Kowalski (spoken) – "Two minutes, thirty seven seconds sir!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Man your battle stations!"

*Private and Rico go away from the wheel and take their battle positions*

Alex (spoken) – "Hey, wait! Nobody's at the wheel! Get back there!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Don't just sit there, fancy-pants! Grab the wheel!"

Alex (spoken) – "Are you kidding? I don't drive, I'm a New Yorker!"

Marty (spoken) – "Move over, miss daisy!"  
*Marty takes the wheel*

Alex (spoken) – "What are you doing! Zebras can't drive! Only penguins and people can drive!"

Marty (spoken) – "What do all these buttons do?"

*He presses the radio and "anyway you want it" begins to play, he also swerves a bit as he does this*

Skipper (spoken) – "Nice one, stripes."

Maurice (spoken) – "Crazy woman gaining!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Our omega 3 slick will take them down! Private, activate!"

*private pulls a lever and plastic fish come out of the back of the van, Dubois and her men avoid the fish*

Skipper (spoken) – "She's good. Kowalski, intel!"

*Kowalski presses a few buttons, and looks at a screen*

Kowalski (spoken) – "Skipper, we have a problem, Captain Chantel Dubois, Monte Carlo animal control, perfect case record."  
Alex (spoken) – "You're going the wrong way, Marty!"

Marty (spoken) – "Just call me Marty-O Andretti!"

Alex (spoken) – "No, you're Sucky-O Andretti!"

Marty (spoken) – "Stop backseat driving!"

Alex (spoken) – "I'm passenger seat driving, and I want the wheel, give me the wheel."  
Marty (spoken) – "It's not a wheel, it's my baby!"

Alex (spoken) – "Your hooves are not meant to be on a wheel!"

Marty (spoken) – "Hey, too late for you to drive."

Alex (spoken) – "Don't look at me when we argue, look at the road."

*Dubois pulls up to their passenger side window*

Marty (spoken) – "Be cool, be cool, Hello officer, is there a problem?"

Alex (spoken) – "Hi."

*Dubois pulls out a dart gun*

Gloria (spoken) – "She's got a gun! She's got a gun! She's got a gun!"

Melman (spoken) – "Watch out!"

*Dubois jumps to the roof of the van and hangs on*

Skipper (spoken) – "We need more power! Time to fire up Kowalski's nucular reactor!"

*He presses a button and an ominous glowing device comes out of the floor of the van*

Gloria (spoken) – "That's a nuclear reactor?"

Skipper (spoken) – "Nucular!"

Melman (spoken) – "Uh guys… she's on the roof!"  
Kowalski (spoken) – "But, sir, it's not ready! The control rods will have to be calibrated, and don't even ask me about the Uranium 238 blanket!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Okay!"

*Skipper turns on the reactor, Dubois falls off the roof*

Alex (spoken) – "Okay, Marty. We lost her, maybe you can slow down?"

Marty (spoken) – "I can't. There's no breaks."  
Skipper (spoken) – "No breaks?"  
*Kowalski shrugs*

Skipper (spoken) – "Way to commit solider!"  
*The van drives back onto the stage, onto the roof of one of the buildings, and teeters at the top, the animals scream*

Alex (spoken) – "Let's get outta here!"

*The animals (sans Julien) all get out of the van, Julien wakes up*

Julien (spoken) – "Hey, where is everybody going?"

*The van falls off the building, Julien with it. Mort begins to cry, Maurice smiles, then the monkey's plane comes up onto the stage from an underneath compartment, and is hoisted up into the air, Julien is on it*

Julien (spoken) – "I'm flying! I'm flying! I'm the first flying monkey"

*A chain of monkeys comes down from the plane*

Marty (spoken) – "That's our ticket outta here!"

Melman (spoken) – "Yeah, baby!"

*Dubois climbs up onto the rooftop with the animals*

Alex (spoken) – "Everybody on the monkey chain!"

*the animals run towards the chain*

Skipper (spoken) – "Deploy banana gun!"

*the monkeys shoot bananas out of the plane at Dubois*

Alex (spoken) – "Grab the little guys! Toss 'em up, let's go! Go, go, go!"

*Alex and Gloria help the penguins and lemurs up onto the plane, then Marty, Alex and Gloria get up onto the plane, Alex remains hanging onto the chain*

Alex (spoken) – "C'mon Melman!"

*Melman grabs the chain as the plane goes up*

Melman (spoken) – "Woo! Yeah!"

*Dubois swings her snare and snags Melman's neck, Melman screams as he's pulled off the chain*

Gloria (yelling, in distress) – "Melman!"

*Alex grabs Melman's hoof, and a tug of war ensues with Dubois*

Melman (spoken) – "My neck!"

Skipper (spoken, to monkeys) – "Put your backs into it! Double banana overtime!"

*Monkeys dump a bunch of bananas on Dubois, it doesn't work*

Skipper (spoken) – "Serpentine! Serpentine!"

Julien (spoken) – "Hey, this lady is really starting to freak me out, Fix it, Mort!"

*Mort climbs down the chain to Dubois, and begins to tickle her, she laughs, Alex climbs down closer to Melman*

Marty (spoken) – "Alex, be careful! She's crazy!"

Alex (spoken) – "You think Marty?"

*Alex breaks the noose around Melman's neck, Dubois falls down onto one of the roofs*

Melman (spoken) – "I can breathe! I can breathe!"

Mort (spoken) – "Bye!"

Alex (spoken) – "That's right, home free baby!"

*The plane, holding everyone goes offstage*

Dubois (spoken) – "Well played, lion. Game on."

*she gets up and runs in the same direction the plane went as scene ends*

*Scene begins with the curtain down, and the plane in front of the curtain, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the penguins, the lemurs and all the chimps are on board*

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, I cannot wait to get home!"

Gloria (spoken) – "So you can sign up for the breeding program?"

*Marty and Melman begin to chuckle*

Alex (spoken) – "Wait, what?"  
Gloria (spoken) – "Alex, you know your parents said they wanted you to sign up."

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah but…"

Marty (spoken) – "But what? You scared?"

Alex (spoken) – "No, I'm just… Ok, maybe I'm a little scared."

Melman (spoken) – "It's no big deal, the people know who you are, they'll pick out someone nice for you most likely."

Gloria (spoken) – "Yeah, a nice lioness who enjoys dancing and"

Skipper (spoken) – "Will you STOP IT! Your conversation is making me sick! Kowalski, status report."  
Kowalski (spoken) – "The good news is, I believe you stopped that conversation sir."  
Skipper (spoken) – "Well that is music to my ears, and the bad news?"

Kowalski (spoken) – "The gear assembly is badly damaged."

*The plane begins to rattle*

Kowalski (spoken) – "It's only a matter of time before."

*The plane is pulled quickly offstage, causing all passengers to scream, and a loud crash noise is heard as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the train yard set, the circus train cars are on the side of the stage, with Vitaly, Gia, and Stefano inside for later in the scene, and the plane, which has been completely demolished, lays on the other side of the stage, with the lemurs, the penguins, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria all within the wreckage, Mort has somehow gotten himself stuck in a pipe and Melman is hanging upside down from the tail of the wreckage*

Melman (spoken) – "Why can't we ever just make a normal landing?"

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, man."

*Gloria gets up*

Gloria (spoken) – "Hold on, Melman! I'll get you down sweetie!"

*Gloria goes over and helps Melman down from the wreckage*

Mort (spoken) – "Where is he? Must find King Julien!"

*Julien climbs out of the wreckage*

Julien (singing, dazed) – "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your fur. I'm getting really hot, so I'm gonna take my fur off."

Alex (spoken) – "Skipper, what about the plane?"

Skipper (spoken) – "Well, the chimps will work through the night, no breaks. No safety restrictions."

*All chimps but Mason and Phil begin to run offstage*  
Skipper (spoken) – "Hey! Where're ya going?"

*One of the chimps turns around and thumbs his nose at Skipper*

Skipper (spoken) – "Get back here! We have a contract!"

Mason (spoken) – "Yes well, we've landed in France, and I'm afraid that labor laws are slightly more lenient in France. You see, they only have to work two weeks a year."

Skipper (spoken) – "Well someone else has the Canadian work ethic."

Melman (spoken) – "But you Penguins, you can still fix it, right?"

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah, yeah! You're a little cracker-jack can-do team!"

Skipper (spoken) – "You want me to give it to you straight?"

Alex (spoken) – "Yes, yes… no. Bend it a little."

Skipper (spoken) – "Well, the planes totaled, Blammo. Busted. Never to fly again."

Gloria (spoken) – "So what, that's it? That's it then."

Alex (spoken) – "No, we gotta get home. We can fix it! We'll fix it! Yeah, guys, c'mon, we'll fix it!" (he begins to pick up random pieces of plane) "You just start from the outside pieces and you work your way in, and yeah… perfect. Come on, don't just stand there guys! Marty! Drag that thingy over here, and we'll just attach it to this little dealy-bop over here, and"

Marty (spoken, softly) – "Alex…"

*music starts up*

Alex (singing) – "Home did not seem so far; I thought I'd return and be the star, But now it's quite plain to see, I'm never going home."

All (singing) – "We have tried so very hard, We could only get so far, But now it is quite plain to see, we're never going home."

Marty (singing) – "This is all my fault you guys, I guess it's me you should despise, cause now it is quite plain to see, we're never going home."

All (singing) – "We have tried so very hard, We could only get so far, but now it is quite plain to see, we're never going home."

Melman (singing) – "The doctors they must be waiting for me, ever since I was set free, but now it is quite plain to see, I'm never going home."

All (singing) – "We have tried so very hard, We could only get so far, but now it is quite plain to see, we're never going home."

Gloria (singing) – "My pool, was just not meant to be, reunited with me, Cause now it is quite plain to see, we're never going home."

All (singing) – "We have tried so very hard, We could only get so far, but now it is quite plain to see, we're never going home."

*the song ends as police sirens are heard*

Marty (spoken) – "It's the fuzz!"

*The animals begin to run through the train yard, trying to find a hiding place*

Marty (spoken) – "What are we gonna do? We can't hide forever!"

Gloria (spoken) – "And we can't just blend, you know this isn't Africa."

*Melman stops running in front of the circus cars*

Melman (spoken) – "What's the point?"

*Alex, Marty and Gloria turn around and walk up to him*

Melman (spoken) – "Tell me one conceivable way that extra-large animals like us are going to be able to move through Europe without attracting attention."

*The animals notice the big circus logo on the car behind them, suddenly, the doors swing open to reveal Vitaly the tiger, and he is not happy, the animals scream*

Vitaly (spoken) – "Where are you coming from?"

Alex (spoken) – "Please, you gotta hide us, just until the heat dies down."

Vitaly (spoken) – "Absolut no outsiders, so wipe that Smirnoff your face and Popov!"

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, c'mon man. You got to do one cat a solid. Cat to cat, Do us a solid here, buddy. C'mon, till the heat dies down."

Vitaly (spoken) – "Nyet! This train is for circus animals only!"

*Vitaly slams the door shut*

Stefano (The Sea Lion, spoken, from inside the car) – "They sound like they're in trouble."

Vitaly (spoken, from inside the car) – "Stefano, we do not invite trouble into our circus. I don't trust lion, hair to big and glossy."

Stefano (spoken, from inside the car) – "Come on, Vitaly, you're being mean!"

Vitaly (spoken, from inside the car) – "He not lion, he lioness, with beehive!"

*Vitaly laughs at his own joke*

Stefano (spoken, from inside the car) – "I'm just saying that if they are in trouble, we do not leave them out there."

Alex (spoken) – "This is awkward, we can hear everything they're saying."

Vitaly (spoken, from inside the car) – "It is not our problem."

Stefano (spoken, from inside the car) – "But, Vitaly."

Vitaly (spoken, from inside the car) – "Nyet! Nyet!"

*Effects make it seem as though the train is beginning to leave*

Alex (spoken) – "No, no, no! Wait, wait, wait!"

*The door opens again, this time Stefano sticks his head out*

Stefano (spoken) – "Eh, give us a minute. He's on the phone. I can't get him off."

*Stefano sticks his head back in the car and closes the door*

Stefano (spoken, from inside the car) – "We cannot leave them there!"

Vitaly (spoken, from inside the car) – "Only circus animals on this train."

*Alex bangs on the door*

Alex (spoken) – "Wait! Listen. We are circus animals! You gotta let us in!"

*The door opens again, this time Gia, the jaguar looks out, Alex stops keeping up with the train for a second, he finds her stunning*

Gia (spoken) – "You are really circus?"

Alex (spoken) – "Yes! Full circus, Totally circus."

Melman (spoken) – "Absolutelly."

Gloria (spoken) – "To the core."

Marty (spoken) – "My momma was circus, my daddy was circus."

Vitaly (spoken) – "Gia, close the door."

Gloria (spoken) – "Please."

Gia (spoken) – "They are circus, Circus sticks together."

*Vitaly sighs and nods, Gia sticks her hand out and she helps Alex and Gloria onto the train, Stefano helps Melman and Marty onto the train, the lemurs, chimps, and penguins jump onto the roof of the train, the train is pulled offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in train car set, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria are all sitting on one side of one of the cars while Vitaly and Gia sit on the other, Stefano stands in between the two groups, holding a lantern, effects make it seem as though the train is moving through the French countryside at night*

Stefano (spoken) – "Wow! Circus Americano! You all must be very famous!"

Marty (spoken) – "Uhh…umm… sure."

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah… uhh… if you say so."

Gloria (spoken, confidently) – "Absolutely!"

Alex (spoken) – "We're relatively well known in all the"

*song starts up*

Marty (singing) – "We are famous, but Alex is the most famous of us all, we have to boast.

Alex (singing) – "Well I don't know about that, I wouldn't say star, and that's a fact. But then when I think of it by far, I realize… I am the star."

*Vitaly, who has been twirling a knife in his hand stops to listen*

Stefano (spoken) – "What is your act, Alice?"

Alex (singing) – "Well I basically, jump on my rock."

Gia (spoken) – "Rock?"

Alex (singing) – "It's a very high rock."

Stefano (spoken) - "And then?"

Alex (singing) – "And then I roar, like a serious roar."

Stefano (spoken) – "And then?"

Alex (singing) – "And then I- Jump off of the rock."

Stefano (spoken) – "And then?"

Gloria (singing) – "He jumps into a pool, ain't that cool?"

Marty (singing) – "Full of acid, it's not placid."

Melman (singing) – "And cobras, for more danger!"

Alex (singing) – "Actually, it only appears as though I'm jumping into a pool of acid."

Melman (singing) – "And cobras, for more danger!"

Alex (singing) – "Aquatic cobras, for effect, then I pull up, how about that?"  
Stefano (spoken) – "How do you do that?"

Gloria (singing) – "A parachute, saves the day."  
Melman (singing) – "A wire harness, to the rescue."

Marty (singing) – "A balloon, is the way."

Alex (singing) – "A jet pack, that's how it's done, in my act I use each one, I suspend the wire harness from the jet pack, and I toss balloons to the children of the world, the kids love it, they always do!"

Vitaly (spoken) – "Hmph!"

Stefano (singing) – "Is it like the trapeze?"

Alex (singing) – "Yes! Trapeze it is! That's my act, trapeze it is!"

Gia (spoken, excitedly) – "Trapeze?"

Stefano (singing) – "Trapeze Americano!"

Alex (singing) – "Yes, Trapeze Americano!"

Marty, Melman and Gloria (in unison, singing) – "Trapeze Americano!"

All sans Vitaly (singing) – "Trapeze Americano!"

*song ends*

Stefano (spoken) – "Wow! Trapeze Americano! Hey! I have a great idea! Maybe you can come with us to Roma?"

*Vitaly throws a dagger which lands in the wall above Stefano's face, Stefano hangs his lantern on the dagger*

Stefano (spoken) – "Vitaly is just playing around."

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah, thanks. Thanks, but we'll get off at the next stop so we can get back to America. You know. Without multiple stab wounds."

Stefano (spoken) – "That is such a coincidence! Because we're going to."

*Vitaly throws another dagger which also lands in the wall above Stefano's face*

Stefano (spoken) – "We are going to America too!"

*Vitaly throws another knife, it also lands in the wall right by Stefano*

Gloria (spoken) – "You're going to America?"

Stefano (spoken) – "Si, After Roma, we go to London. And big time promoter will see us and then send us to New York."

Alex (spoken) – "Guys! They're going to New York!"

Gia (spoken) – "Well, only if he likes what he sees."

Marty (spoken) – "Could we go with you?"

Stefano (spoken) – "Sure! You can bunk with Vitaly!"

*Vitaly throws a battle axe, which lands in the wall by Stefano, a dagger, which lands in the wall by Gia's head, a sword, which lands in the wall above Gloria's head, a double bladed knife, which lands in the wall right by Melman's neck, two more axes which land in the wall right by Marty's head, and finally a spear, which lands in the wall between Alex's legs*

Alex (spoken) – "Whoa."

Stefano (spoken) – "Or not. I don't think Vitaly likes this idea! What's he gonna do?"

Vitaly (spoken) – "Which one of you is leader?"

*Marty smirks and points at Alex, Vitaly goes up to Alex*

Vitaly (spoken) – "Tell your comrades, there is one rule we do not break."

Alex (spoken) – "Thou shall say it, and not spray it?"

Vitaly (spoken) – "Nyet! Circus owner no allow stowaways!"

*Skipper and the other three penguins and the lemurs all come down into the car from a trap door on the roof*

Skipper (spoken) – "I hear you, Russki! Although the circus owner may allow stowaways if the stowaways just happen to be the owner. Riddle me that."

Vitaly (spoken) – "What is sharply dressed little birdie talking about?"

Skipper (spoken) – "Show them boys!"

*The train stops as the 'king of versailles' meets with the circus master and some clowns outside, the king puts a large bag of diamonds and gold on a circus crate*

Circus Master (spoken) – "You have a deal, mi amigo."

*Circus master places deed to the circus on the crate, and the circus master and his clowns begin to go offstage, laughing*

Circus Master (spoken) – "I am sure this circus will bring you great success! I guess this is goodbye, and good luck!"

*They go offstage, Alex opens up one of the doors to the train car*

Mason (spoken) – "You own the circus now!"

Alex (spoken) – "There's nothing left for us to do but ride this Circus Train all the way to New York."

*Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria all smile at each other as they close the door, the monkeys get back on the train and the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the train car set, Julien, Maurice and Mort have walked into Sonya the bear's car, a relatively creepy place with fish hanging from the ceiling and dim lighting, she is hiding in the shadows, they do not see her yet.*

Julien (spoken) – "Hey, this is not first class!"

Maurice (spoken) – "Definitely coach."

*Julien and Maurice continue to look around the car, getting scared at each new thing they see, chewed up tires, claw marks in the wall, etc*

Mort (singing, to the tune of 'ring around the rosy' slowly, and creepily) – "Da da da da da da, Da da da da da da"

Julien (spoken) – "Mort!"

*Mort giggles and stops, slowly, Sonya comes riding out of her hiding place on her tricycle, Maurice and Mort look scared and back away, Julien just looks at her in awe… he is love-struck, he goes up and gives her a fish head*

Julien (spoken) – "Hey gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a supermodel? Albeit a fat hairy one who smells."

*Sonya roars*

Julien (spoken) – "Wow! What a woman!"

*Sonya roars again, Julien walks behind her, getting a good look*

Julien (spoken) – "Oooh, you have a very hairy back. I like that in a woman."

*Sonya growls happily*

Maurice (spoken, wierded out) – "C'mon Mort, let's go explore some more."

*Maurice and Mort walk offstage as Julien continues to converse with his new love, the curtains close as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the trainyard set, the wrecked plane is still there, Dubois and her men are examining the wreckage, one of her men slips on a banana peel, he gets up and slips on another, Dubois is checking out every part of the wreckage, she sniffs the ground and pretends to lap up water from a pawprint*

Dubois (spoken) – "This pawprint was left by a lion, twelve hours old, two hundred and fifty kilograms, glossy mane, too much conditioner."

*Dubois goes over to the track that the train was on, and sniffs some more, eventually her face lights up and she smiles*

Dubois (spoken) – "Hello, kitty. So you have run away with the circus. What a cliché."

*Satisfied, Dubois gathers her men and they begin to walk down the track as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the circus set, the animals have set up in Rome, and are getting ready to show the zoosters what they are capable of, Vitaly, Gia and Stefano are all getting ready for their acts so are the three horses, two elephants (played by same actors who were Zuba and Florrie earlier), and five dogs, Sonya is nowhere to be seen, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria are all looking around, as are the penguins, monkeys, Maurice and Mort, Julien is nowhere to be seen either, characters are interacting with each other, actors can improvise this part if they want*

Kowalski (spoken, looking around) – "The Colosseum."

Skipper (spoken) – "What a dump, if they want to attract a decent sports team, they should bulldoze this rattrap and invest in a new arena."

Alex (spoken) – "The Colosseum, Marty! The original theatre in the round. You know, my ancestors used to perform here!"

Marty (spoken) – "No kidding?"

Alex (spoken) – "Every show had a captive audience. Apparently they killed."  
Marty (spoken) – "Sounds like a great gig."

Stefano (spoken) – "Tre minuti everybody, Tre minuti!"

Marty (spoken) – "This is so exciting!"

Alex (spoken) – "Remember, we just lie low, Stay out of the way. Let them do their thing."

*Marty spots the dogs*

Marty (spoken) – "Aw, will you look at this! You gotta go back inside your mama's belly, cause you're too cute to be out here in the real world right now."

One of the dogs (spoken) – "Naff off, you muppet!"

*The dogs each pull out switchblades*

Marty (spoken) – "What the?"

Alex (spoken) – "Marty, they're professionals, come on."

*Alex leaves Marty to himself as he walks to the center of the backstage area*

Alex (spoken) – "All right, animals, we may be your new owners, but we don't want to reinvent the circus wheel here, right? So just go out and do what you do. Just think of this as a warm up for that promoter in London. Right, Marty?" (looks around, can't find him) "Marty?"

*He looks around and finds him, Marty has been socializing with the horse triplets, Esperanza, Ernestina and Esmerelda*

Esperanza (spoken) – "We can paint you white!"

Esmerelda (spoken) – "And then paint you pink!"

*The triplets giggle*

Marty (spoken, looking at himself in the mirror) – "I wanna be a circus horse!"

Alex (spoken) – "Not lying very low, are we Marty?"

Marty (spoken) – "Okay, okay. Anyway ladies, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted."

*Marty and the horses walk offstage as Stefano comes running through*

Stefano (spoken) – "Sonya! Sonya! Has anyone seen Sonya!"

*Alex sighs and walks up to Vitaly, who is leaning against a post and eating a bowl of borscht*

Alex (spoken) – "Hey, Vitaly, got your game face on?"

*Vitaly roars at him*

Alex (spoken) – "Great! Good game face!" (walks away from Vitaly) What is that cat's problem? (imitating Vitaly) I am a mean Russian cat who isn't nice to anybody."

*Alex walks up to Melman and Gloria, Melman is attempting to juggle some bowling pins and Gloria has put on one of Sonya's tutus and is dancing in front of a mirror*

Melman (spoken) – "Hey, Honey! Look! I'm doing it!"

*Gloria turns to watch Melman and as she does, he drops the bowling pins*

Alex (spoken) – "Guys, stop fooling around."

Melman (spoken) – "We're just having a little fun."

Alex (spoken) – "Let's let these animals do their show."

*Marty runs back onstage, now in clown makeup and a big rainbow afro on*

Marty (singing) – "Da da da da da da da da Circus! Da da da da da da da da Afro! Circus Afro, Circus Afro, Polka Dot, Polka Dot, Polka Dot Afro!"

Alex (spoken) – "Really?"

Stefano (spoken, still running around) – "Sonya! Sonya! Has anyone seen Sonya!"

*Alex puts his head in his hands as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Rome set, Sonya and Julien ride out onto the stage on her tricycle, both seem to be very happy*

Julien (spoken) – "Ah, we have taken the ring from the pope, and destroyed some monuments, what would you like to do next, my love?"

*Sonya roars*

Julien (spoken) – "You are so wonderful, you know that? *songs starts and Julien begins singing* I've never felt like this before, I do know this is love for sure, I must declare, I want it to be seen, that you are my love, you are my queen. You are my love, you are my queen, you are big and hairy, but you're not mean. You are so dear to me you know, you are my queen, you make my heart glow. I just wanna kiss you all over your face, although it may take me several days, I must declare, I want it to be seen, that you are my love, you are my queen."

*Julien leans in to kiss Sonya, but the pair trip and fall before they can lock lips, Sonya's bike breaks in the fall, she sits up and notices it is broken and begins to cry*

Julien (singing) – "Now don't be sad, do not cry. Cause when you do, it brings tears to my eyes, I must declare, I want it to be seen, you are my love, you are my queen. You are my love, you are my queen, You are big and hairy, but you are not mean, you are so dear to me you know, you are my queen, you make my heart glow."

*Julien runs offstage and returns with a motorcycle for Sonya, Sonya is elated at the gift and takes a few rides around the stage on it*  
Julien (spoken) – "Hey, you can buy love! Oh, and guess what? I paid for it with the ring, that way, we are not in trouble!" (continues singing) "Now here we are, happy as can be, we should stay together, just you and me, I must declare, I want it to be seen, you are my love, you are my queen. You are my love, you are my queen, you are big and hairy, but you are not mean, You are so dear to me you know, you are my queen, you make my heart glow. I must declare, I want it to be seen, you are my love, you are my queen!"

*song ends*

Julien (spoken) – "Come my love, there is still much more to do!"

*the pair jump onto the motorcycle and ride offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Circus set, all the animals are where they were previously when we left them off, except this time, Alex has found his way to where Gia is practicing behind a paper boundary and is listening in*

Gia (spoken) – "Ladies and Gentleman, presenting Gia the trapeze flying jaguar!"

*Alex smiles, she is being cute*

Gia (spoken) – "And here she does the triple flip roll with a double leap!"

*The paper Alex is leaning on breaks, and he falls through the boundary at Gia's feet*

Gia (spoken) – "What are you doing?"

Alex (spoken) – "That screen is just paper."  
*Alex hops up and faces Gia, their faces nearly touching*

Gia (spoken) – "Were you spying on me?"

Alex (spoken) – "No, no, no! I just came by to say that I don't want you to"

*Alex falls through another paper boundary and hits the ground again, without missing a beat, he stands back up*

Alex (spoken) – "I don't want you to think of me as some sort of authority figure."

*Alex leans up against a rack of hanging rings and pulls the whole thing down, he leans down to begin picking them up*

Gia (spoken, watching Alex) – "Don't worry, I don't."

Alex (spoken) – "You don't? Oh."

Gia (spoken) – "Not at all."  
Alex (spoken) – "Well, the other circus animals might fight me a bit intimidating."  
Gia (spoken) – "No, nobody is intimidated at all by you."  
Alex (spoken) – "Oh. Good stuff. Good, good news."  
Gia (spoken) – "In fact, I don't think they have given you a second thought since you showed up."

Alex (spoken, continuing to pick up) – "That's good to hear."  
Gia (spoken) – "If anything, they are starting to feel sorry for you."

Alex (spoken) – "All right! I get it!"

*He drops one of the rings and they both lean in to pick it up, they bang heads*

Gia (spoken) – "Is there more?"

Alex (spoken) – "I just wanted to thank you for letting us on that train back there." (imitating Vitaly) "I know the big cat with the accent wasn't too excited by us getting on the train."

*Gia throws a hoop around Alex's neck and pulls him close*

Gia (spoken) – "Look, lion guy. This circus means everything to us, and if you do anything that threatens this circus or a single hair of any animal in it, you will have to answer to me, capiche?"

Alex (spoken) – "Capiche."

*Alex leans against a barrier again and it breaks, his leg gets caught in a rope and he flies up, but before he can fall, Gia catches him, the barrier falls down and all of the other animals stop what they are doing and look at the pair, it looks as though they have been kissing…or more.*

Marty (spoken) – "You call this lying low?"

*Gia drops Alex to the ground as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Rome set, Julien and Sonya are riding their new motorcycle around, actors can do tricks on the bike at this point if they want, Dubois comes out from the shadows and smiles*

Dubois (spoken) – "Where there is smoke, there is lion!"

*she jumps onto another motorcycle attached to several others*

Dubois (spoken) – "When in Rome, Vive la France!"

*4 policemen come out to confront her*

Policeman (spoken) – "Halta!"

*Julien and Sonya stop by a fountain and take a drink.*

Julien (spoken) – "Come on, my hairy queen, we'll do doughnuts in the Pantheon."

*Just as Dubois is about to shoot them with her tranquilizer gun, Julien and Sonya ride offstage, the policemen run up to Dubois*

Policeman 1 (spoken) – "You are in big trouble!"

*Dubois hits him with tranquilizer gun, he passes out*

Policeman 2 (spoken) – "Now you're really in big."

*Dubois hits him with tranquilizer gun, he passes out*

Policeman 3 (spoken) – "Now you're really in big."  
*Dubois hits him with tranquilizer gun, he passes out*

Policeman 4 (spoken) – "I'm new."

*Dubois tries to hit him with tranquilizer gun, but she is out of darts, she instead kicks him in the head, which knocks him out, she then runs offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Circus set, there is a crowd of circus goers sitting, waiting for the show to start, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Horses, Dogs, Elephants, Lemurs and Penguins all sit backstage, ready to start the show (It is important to note that Julien and Sonya are NOT in this scene, they are still running around Rome, Phil and Mason do not show up in this scene until stage directions tell them to do so)*

Stefano (spoken) – "All right everyone, it's showtime! Strike up the band!"

Marty (spoken) – "You have a band?"

*One of the dogs leans onto a boombox and presses the button, circus music (not the circus afro tune) is played*

Stefano (spoken) – "Prepare to be blown away!"

Alex (spoken) – "Blow me away!"

Stefano (spoken) – "Here we go! (song begins and he begins to sing as he runs out of the backstage area) Welcome to Circus Zaragoza! We are so glad you chose-a to view us today! We hope that you will stay, for a while to play, here at Zaragoza!"

*Stefano jumps on top of a big ball and tries to juggle, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria cheer him on*

Stefano (spoken) – "It's nice to be home!"

*Stefano continues trying to juggle, but then falls down off of the big ball, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria continue to cheer him on*

Stefano (singing) – "Here at Circus Zaragoza, we always share the most-a amazing acts for you to see, introducing the horse triplets, 1-2-3. Oh wow aren't they a treat? Here at Zaragoza!"

*Horse triplets walk out of the backstage area, they begin to walk around the perimeter of the ring, but then Ernestina stops and begins to eat some hay that has been left out in the ring*

Stefano (spoken) – "Mystifying!" (singing) "Here at Circus Zaragoza, we bring animals to whom you are close-a, please be ready to welcome to the stage, our dancing dogs, they are all the rage, aren't you having a great time? Here at Zaragoza!"

*Dogs come out of the backstage area and begin their dancing routine, in the midst of it, one of the dogs spots their tail and begins to chase after it, another dog tries to chase after a loose ball*

Stefano (spoken) – "Whoa! How do dogs do that?"

Random Circusgoer – "Get on with it!"

Stefano (singing) – "Here at Circus Zaragoza, we bring you the most dangerousa, animals you can think of, but you should still give them your love. So welcome our tiger, Vitaly, and his assistant Gia, lovely as can be, here at Zaragoza!"

*Gia and Vitaly come out of the backstage area and Gia brings out a rather large hoop and puts it in front of Vitaly, he picks it up, puts it on his other side, and then proudly smacks his chest as Gia assumes a 'ta da' pose*

Stefano (spoken) – "Incredible!"

*Circusgoers boo, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria exchange concerned looks*

Stefano (singing) – "Here at Circus Zaragoza, we have some of the largesta animals on the globe, ready to entertain you. So welcome our elephants, here at Zaragoza!"

*The elephants come out of the backstage area, they stand up on rubber balls and hang onto each other for support, one of the circus goers shoots popcorn at them, which causes them to lose their balance and one of the balls pops, the noise scares the horses who runs into Jonesy, one of the dogs, who bumps into one of the circus goers*

Jonesy (spoken) – "Oy! Watch it mate!"

*Jonesy begins to punch the circus goers, the other dogs come and drag him away. One of the elephants backs into the crowd and knocks a little kids drink out of their hands.*

Skipper (spoken) – "Well that was worth the price of admission."

Stefano (spoken) – "Oh isn't it fun staying up late?"

*Alex pulls Stefano backstage*

Alex (spoken) – "Stefano, you know 'blown away' means good."

Stefano (spoken) – "Don't worry, the big finale is coming up."

*Stefano runs back out of the backstage area*

Stefano (singing) – "Here at Circus Zaragoza, we provide you with the mosta quality family entertainment, We can hardly contain it! So here's our grand finale, here at Zaragoza!" (spoken) "Hey, give me a down beat!"

*Stefano begins to play his horns, which are horribly offtune and sound awful. Everyone covers his or her ears, All the circus goers begin to walk offstage*

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, no, no, this is not happening."

*Stefano stops playing his horns*

Stefano (spoken) – "Yes! Go out and get food and come back!" (singing) "Thank you for visiting Circus Zaragoza, we hope you had a good time-a, But now it's time to go, but there will be more shows, so make sure to return, here to Circus Zaragoza!"

*song ends*

*Stefano comes backstage as Alex grabs a paper bag and begins to breathe into it*

Marty (spoken) – "Deep breaths, You're in a happy place, it's all good."

*Phil and Mason run in holding bags of money*

Mason (spoken) – "There is an angry mob outside, and they're demanding their money back."

Skipper (spoken) – "I think we all know the right thing to do."

*The animals all look at each other as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Train Cars set, angry crowd of circus goers is chasing the animals as one by one they begin jumping onto the train, effects are used to make it seem as though the train is leaving the station, leaving Rome, All of the animals except for Stefano, who is carrying his horns with him, and therefore running behind make it onto the train, and Mason and Phil who are carrying the money bags and therefore in the same position as Stefano*

Marty (spoken) – "C'mon, Hurry up!"

*Stefano tries to catch up to the train but ends up dropping his horns, He turns to go back for them but the crowd of circus goers runs over the horns, smushing them, Stefano screams and Alex jumps off of the train, and runs back to him, Alex picks up Stefano, and runs back to the train, Melman helps them on, they are both safe*

Stefano (spoken) – "Grazi, Alice!"

*Stefano kisses Alex on the cheek and Mason and Phil are the only animals not on the train*

Alex (spoken) – "C'mon, throw us the money!"

Gloria (spoken) – "Hurry!"

Melman (spoken) – "They're gaining on you!"

*Mason and Phil throw the bags at the train, but they miss, the bags break open and the crowd of circus goers gather up as much as they can and run offstage , Julien screams when he notices that the money is gone, the animals pull Mason and Phil onto the train as the people run offstage with the money, all the animals go to their imaginary cars offstage, walking through onstage cars as they do so, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria and the four penguins all sit down in their car, exhausted*

Alex (spoken) – "This is a disaster; we blew all our money on a bad circus."

Gloria (spoken) – "And we're not any closer to New York."

Melman (spoken) – "If anything, we're further away."

*Effects now have the train seem as if it is traveling through the mountains at night*

Marty (spoken) – "We could have at least bought a circus where they know how to cirque!"

Skipper (spoken) – "I don't even know why we bought a circus in the first place; we had enough dough for a plane."

Melman (spoken) – "Are you kidding me?"

Gloria (spoken) – "You must have some money left over."

*Skipper grins and pulls out a pair of golden dentures*

Skipper (spoken) – "I used it to buy teeth, and then I had them capped in gold. Now I can eat apples, sadly, I discovered I don't like apples, and we had to dive into Private's community college fund to even pay for all this stuff."

Private (spoken, reading an oversized alphabet book) – "Now I'll never be president."

Marty (spoken) – "No promoter is sending this circus to America, its toe up!"

*Stefano pops up in a window in the train behind Alex*

Stefano (spoken) – "Pssst."

*Alex notices Stefano, but Marty, Melman and Gloria do not.*

Gloria (spoken) – "Now it all makes sense. No wonder the circus master was so happy to sell!"

Marty (spoken) – "He was happy all right, happy about ripping us off!"

*Alex slips outside the train car onto the outside of the train to follow Stefano*

Gloria (spoken, noticing Alex is gone) – "Where did Alex go?"

Marty (spoken) – "I dunno."

*Marty Melman and Gloria all go to an imaginary car offstage while Alex remains hanging onto the exterior of the train, Stefano is hanging onto the train a car or so behind him*

Stefano (spoken) – "Come on, this way!"

Alex (spoken) – "No, no, no, You come this way!"

Stefano (spoken) – "Hey, Alice, watch your head!"

*Alex flips and manages to hang upside down between two of the cars*

Stefano (spoken) – "Alice!"

*Stefano climbs into one of the cars and runs to the car that Alex is hanging in between, he opens the door*

Stefano (spoken) – "Alice!"

Alex (spoken) – "I'm fine."

Stefano (spoken, spotting Alex) – "Fantastic! Was that trapeze americano?"

Alex (spoken) – "Uh, yeah, sort of."

Stefano (spoken) – "Incredible!"

Alex (spoken) – "I hope this is important."

Stefano (spoken) – "Come this way Alice."

*Alex jumps down and joins Stefano in the car he is in*

Alex (spoken) – "By the way, it's 'icks' not 'iss', Alex. Like New York Knicks."

Stefano (spoken) – "I know, New York Kniss, is not that hard."

*Stefano guides Alex into the nearby car, it is the circus master's car, it has red velvet curtains hung on the windows, antique furniture on the floor, walls covered with framed photos and posters from the circus's past. Trophies and awards too adorn the car*

Alex (spoken) – "Whoa, what is this place?"

Stefano (spoken) – "I know you think we are a stinky poopy circus, but there is something you must know." (as music starts up and the song begins he turns on more lights and he begins to sing) "There was a time, when Circus Zaragoza, she was great, the best in all of Europe." (He turns on another light that reveals a big poster of Vitaly, a younger, happier, Vitaly) "And Vitaly, he was the star! He was fearless, oh taking risks, always new, he jump through the hoop like he could fly."

*A flashback begins, fog from fog machines comes out onto the stage, Vitaly comes walking out onto the stage, and Stefano goes up to him, Alex stays where he was, he doesn't participate in the flashback*

Vitaly (spoken) – "Stefano, make the hoop smaller."

Stefano (spoken, pulling out a narrower hoop) – "Like this?"

Vitaly (spoken) – "Smaller."

Stefano (spoken, pulling out an even narrower hoop) – "Like this?"

Vitaly (spoken) – "Good."

*Vitaly pops open a bottle, and acts like he is pouring oil all over himself, he takes a few steps back, takes a deep breath, and 'jumps through the hoop' (effects will be used to make it look as if he actually does it, this is the case every time he goes through a hoop in the entire show) audio of a cheering crowd is played, the flashback ends, fog stops, Stefano goes back to Alex and the lights on Vitaly dim*

Stefano (singing) – "It had never been done before, for it was impossible, and the people, they loved it."

*A flashback begins, fog is back and the lights on Vitaly turn back on, Stefano goes back to Vitaly, Alex stays put*

Offstage voices (cheering) – "Go Vitaly!"

*Vitaly grabs two bottles, tosses them in the air, catches them, and then acts as if he is pouring the contents all over himself.*

Vitaly (spoken) – "Smaller!"

*Stefano pulls out an even narrower hoop, Vitaly 'jumps through' that one as well, the cheering audio is played again, the flashback ends, fog stops, Stefano goes back to Alex and the lights on Vitaly dim*

Stefano (singing) – "And the hoop, she got smaller, like the ring on the finger of the tiniest lady with the slimmest of fingers."

*A flashback begins, fog is back, and the lights on Vitaly turn back on, Stefano goes back to Vitaly, Alex stays put, Stefano pulls out a very, very small hoop*

Offstage voices (cheering) – "Bravo Vitaly!"

*Vitaly pulls out an even bigger bottle and pretends to pour the contents on himself, the flashback ends, fog stops, Stefano goes back to Alex and the lights on Vitaly dim*

Stefano (singing) – "He would not stop pushing, he would not, and then, one fateful day, he push too far."

*A flashback begins, fog is back, and the lights on Vitaly turn back on, Stefano goes back to Vitaly, Alex stays put*

Vitaly (spoken) – "Light the hoop on fire!"

*offstage voices gasp as Stefano lights the hoop on fire, effects must be closely monitored during this segment as this hoop is ACTUALLY on fire, Vitaly pulls out a different bottle labeled "Extra Virgin" he pretends to pour the oil all over himself and then takes a running lead in attempts to 'jump through the hoop' this time the effect will be different, Vitaly makes it through the hoop, but ends up on fire in the process, he screams in pain (Shadow screen will be used to give the impression of Vitaly being on fire) Stefano runs behind the shadow screen and uses a fire extinguisher to douse his friend, but it's too late, Vitaly has been badly burned, Vitaly covers himself with a blanket in shame, and walks offstage, the flashback ends, fog stops, Stefano goes back to Alex and the lights that were on Vitaly dim*

Stefano (singing) – "He fly too close to the sun, and he got burned, really, he did, the oil, it was flammable. And then, he lost everything, his wife, she ran off with a musician, his dignity, his fame, his passion, his fur were all lost! And when it grew back, it's less soft, like a beard, now his only passion is borscht."

Alex (spoken) – "Whoa."

Stefano (singing) – "He was our inspiration, so when he lost his passion, so did we, so we plea, we need your help."

Alex (singing) – "What sort of help?"

Stefano (singing) – "Help us renew, American style, we trust in you, to make us win! And when we do, we have new passion, and make it all the way… to the U-S-A!"

*song ends with Stefano jumping up on a swivel chair, and sliding past Alex, except he ends up facing the wrong way, without missing a beat he turns around to get the chair to face Alex, he ends with a 'ta-da' pose, Alex begins to pace the car, lost in thought*

Stefano (spoken) – "I know. It is stupido idea. We are a lost cause."

*Stefano turns off some of the lights*

Alex (spoken) – "No, no, no. This isn't stupido, this could work!"

*Stefano turns the lights back on*

Stefano (spoken) – "What?"

Alex (spoken) – "What you just said."

Stefano (spoken) – "What?"

Alex (spoken) – "The idea you just said, two seconds ago."

Stefano (spoken) – "What?"

Alex (spoken) – "Your stupido idea."

Stefano (spoken) – "It could?"

Alex (spoken, excited) – "Stefano, you are a genius!"

Stefano (spoken) – "No, no, no. I'm only average intelligence, Some say I'm even slightly below. I must go and make plans!"

*Stefano runs to an imaginary car offstage, leaving Alex behind*

Alex (spoken) – "We are going to rethink everything anybody's ever known about the circus! I call it Phase Four Dash Seven B, wherein in order to get home, we will come up with something fresh, something amazing, something brand-new! Fresh, never before seen, off the chain! Something that will blow the circus promoter away! I have to tell Marty, Melman and Gloria!"

*Alex runs to an imaginary car offstage as scene ends*

*Scene begins in Rome set, Dubois and her men run into a nearby small building which has a small office set up inside of it, Dubois runs up to the computer and begins typing*

Dubois (spoken) – "All right, just let me search, Missing Lion…"

*A ding is heard from the computer, Dubois grins*

Dubois (spoken) – "Ah, ha! Central Park Zoo still missing their lion, great reward given to anyone that can find him! That's him! That's my prize!"

*Dubois prints out the paper and gathers her men*

Dubois (spoken) – "Come, I hear that they are going to London next, we must catch them there!"

*Dubois and her men run offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Alps set with Zoosters, Penguins, Circus animals and Lemurs onstage, Alex is surrounded by Melman, Marty and Gloria who are listening to him intently, Julien is talking to Sonya while the other circus animals are socializing amongst themselves as Alex jumps onto crate and music begins as all the animals gather around him*

Alex (singing) – "Everyone gather round, I got something to say. We're gonna change this circus, and it starts… today!"

*circus animals act shocked at this news*

Male Elephant (spoken) – "Forget it."

Esmerelda (spoken) – "You gotta be kidding me!"

Esperanza (spoken) – "Who does this guy think he is?"

Ernestina (spoken) – "You can't make us do that!"

Female Elephant (spoken) – "What's he talking about?"

Freddie (spoken) – "This is ridiculous!"

Gia (spoken) – "Change the circus?"

Jonesy (spoken) – "Is he crazy?"

*Vitaly flings a knife at Alex and it ends up landing in the wall above the lion's head*

Vitaly (spoken) – "I missed."

*Vitaly flings another knife which also lands in the wall above Alex's head*

Julien (spoken) – "Off with his head!"

Jonesy (spoken, to fellow dogs) – "Come on fellas, we can take him!"

Vitaly (singing) – "Circus been the same for many years, you want to change it, it bring only fears! We do not need to change, can't you see? We bring classic family entertainment, just listen to me!"

Stefano (singing) – "I know what you are saying and it might be you, but you have to take a look at what is true, and the truth is… families not so entertained!

Alex (singing) – "Families not so entertained, that's right! Not so entertained! And why is that? Well, you guys have lost your passion, and that's a fact!

Vitaly (spoken) – "How one to have passion for stool stuck in face?"

Marty (spoken) – "Exactly! By stool you mean chair, right?"

Alex (singing) – "You're stuck in a rut, stuck in a rut, and you've stopped pushing, pushing, pushing, and you've stopped, taking risks, risks, risks, risks, risks, But those days are over! We're gonna show fur power and change the show!

Gia (spoken) – "Fur power?"

Frankie (spoken) – "Then it wouldn't be circus, would it?"

Alex (spoken) – "Circus is not about the acts you do, circus is in here."

*Alex pokes the chest of Freddie the circus dog*

Jonesy (spoken) – "How come Freddie gets all the circus?"

*Circus dogs all corner in on Freddie, Freddie punches Jonesy, causing the dogs to leave him alone*

Alex (singing) – "Circus isn't about money, it's not about fame too, circus is about fur power, the passion inside of you. And when you take fur power, and let it take control, there's no telling where it will take you, but it's sure to make you whole!

Vitaly (singing) – "Tell how you change circus, you know it can't be done! There is long tradition in circus, just ask anyone!"

Alex (singing) – "That's what everyone thought, and then those French Canadians came around, high on their syrup and cheap pharmaceuticals and changed everything around!"

Marty (singing) – "And now they play in Vegas! Fifty shows every day! In fifty two separate venues! Tell me that's not ok!" (spoken) "And one in the nude!"

Alex (spoken) – "And you know how they became so successful?"

Stefano (spoken, excitedly) – "They took their clothes off!"

Alex (spoken) – "Yes.. I… I mean no!" (singing) "They…. Got rid of the animals!"

*all the animals gasp in horror, Esmerelda faints, Ernestina and Esperanza wake her back up, one of the female dogs begins to cry*

Marty (spoken) – "Say it ain't so!"

Alex (singing) – "Well you know what I say to that? Fur power! Fur power! It won't let you down. Fur power! Fur power! Let's turn everything around. They can take the animals out of the circus, and they cannot!" (spoken) "Do you understand?"

*Animals are beginning to understand what Alex is getting at and begin to act more positively towards his idea, they are starting to get kind of excited about this idea, except for Vitaly, he still hates it.*

Stefano (spoken) – "Yes!"

Julien (spoken) – "No!"

Alex (singing) – "With fur power we don't need humans, we've got passion to lead the way, when a human's passionate they say 'I'm an animal' well, we are animals, and that's what I'm trying to say! With fur power we can go anywhere!"

Marty (singing) – "Anywhere!"

Alex (singing) – "Do anything!"

Marty (singing) – "Anything!"

Alex (singing) – "If we use fur power together, we will win the day!"

Marty (singing) – "Fur power!"

Alex (singing) – "Fur power!"

Melman (singing) – "Fur power!"

Gloria (singing) – "Fur power!"

Stefano (singing) – "Fur power!"

Gia (singing) – "Fur power!"

All sans Vitaly (singing, yelling) – "FUR POWER!"

*Animals all cheer (except for Vitaly, who is still against the idea) as the song ends*

Jonesy (spoken) – "Yes!"

Freddie (spoken) – "We're in!"

Frankie (spoken) – "We'll have some of that!"

Jonesy, Freddie and Frankie (spoken, in unison) – "Oy!"

Marty (spoken) – "Can I hear a 'fur power'?"

All sans Vitaly, (cheering) – "Fur power! Fur power! Fur power!"

Gloria (turns to Melman, spoken, excitedly) – "You and me, baby! An act together!"

Melman (spoken) – "I love it!"

Gloria (spoken) – "We can do that funkengrooven dance thing!"

Melman (spoken, worriedly) – "Uh, dance?"

Gloria (spoken, dancing) – "This thing right here, look. Me and you. We got this."

Melman (spoken, nervously) – "Yeah, but I can't dance."

Gia (cheering) – "Fur power! Fur Power! Fur Power!"

Stefano (cheering) – "Chanting is fun! Chanting is fun! Chanting is fun!"

*Vitaly slams his axe into the floor of the stage*

Vitaly (spoken) – "I do not trust this lion. He has his own circus. What does he want with ours?"

Gia (spoken) – "Vitaly, I may not trust him either, but I am tired of sitting and standing and rolling over."

Vitaly (spoken, proudly) – "There is great tradition of sitting, standing and rolling over."

Gia (spoken) – "You know our circus is in trouble. This could be our last chance. But we will not do this without you."

Stefano (spoken) – "Circus always stay together."

Vitaly (spoken) – "Okay, I do the hoop."

*Gia squeals in happiness and then hugs Vitaly, giggling as he hugs her back*

Stefano (spoken) – "I want to hug too!"

*Vitaly and Gia pull Stefano into their hug, The trio spin around in a circle, all three laughing as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Alps set, with Stefano in the back of the audience, sitting on top of a cannon, the penguins are loading it as Marty watches*

Stefano (spoken) – "More boom sticks Rico! I really want to fly!"

Marty (spoken) – "Are you really going to shoot yourself out of that thing?"  
*Stefano puts on a helmet and climbs inside the cannon*

Stefano (spoken) – "I've always dreamed of doing this, from the time I was a leetle pup. To be human cannonball, except, you know, a sea lion cannonball."

Marty (spoken) – "Is it dangerous?"  
Stefano (spoken) – "Is it dangerous? Yes of course it's dangerous!"

Marty (spoken) – "Are you sure about this?"  
*Cannon barrel rises*

Stefano (spoken) – "I am sure, Really sure!"

Marty (spoken) – "Because if blowing up is your thing, then you're in the right place!"

Stefano (spoken) – "Si, that means yes."  
*barrel locks into firing position*

Skipper (spoken) – "Ready for launch?"  
Stefano (spoken) – "Ready for launch!"

*Kowalski lights the fuse*

Skipper (spoken) – "Fire in the hole!"

Stefano (spoken) – "Wait!"

*Stefano is launched into the air and hits a cliff up onstage, he hangs precariously from the cliff*

Stefano (spoken) – "Mama mia! Help me!"

Marty (spoken) – "Rico! Get the cannon ready! Same charge!"

*Marty gets himself prepped in the cannon*  
Skipper (spoken) – "Fire in the hole!"

*Marty is launched into the air, he cheers in glee as he flies through the air, eventually hitting the same cliff that Stefano did.*  
Stefano (spoken) – "Marty! I'm so glad you're here!"

Marty (spoken) – "Woo! I was flying!"

Stefano (spoken) – "Yes, I am proud of you, but I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

Marty (spoken) – "Right, sorry about my enthusiasm." (tosses the end of the rope he has with him to Stefano) "Here! Wrap this around you!"

*Stefano does so and Marty lowers him to the ground, rappelling down behind him*  
Marty (spoken) – "Forget about being part of the herd! I'm gonna be part of the flock! I'm gonna fly baby!"

Stefano (spoken) – "Oh yes! What a triumph!"

*Marty and Stefano walk offstage as Melman and Gloria walk onstage, Melman has his bowling pins with him and Gloria has the circus' boombox with her, She puts the boom box down, center stage and presses a button on it, dance music starts up, she begins to dance along*

Melman (spoken) – "Hey, Gloria! Instead of the funkinblahblah dance thing, I was thinking" (he pulls out his bowling pins) "Ta-da!"  
Gloria (spoken) – "Bowling?"

Melman (spoken) – "No, no. Juggling."

*Melman begins to juggle *

Melman (spoken) – "Look! Watch, watch. Here we go! Here we go!"

*Melman drops the pins*

Melman (spoken) – "Okay, okay, forget about juggling! Oh! I know!" (spots the tightrope) "Tightrope!"

Gloria (spoken) – "What about your acrophobia?"

Melman (spoken) – "Oh, so what, you don't think I can do the tightrope? Is that it?"

Gloria (spoken) – "I just thought we could dance together, it would be exciting!"

Melman (spoken) – "You know, just forget it."

Gloria (spoken) – "Melman."  
Melman (spoken) – "I'm gonna do my own thing."

*Melman walks offstage with Gloria following him, Skipper walks onstage followed by Rico, Private and Kowalski, all pulling behind them a big pine tree*  
Skipper (spoken) – "Well that makes two dozen less spotted owls to worry about! Good job men! Now let's keep going, we've got to get these designs the lion made constructed by the end of the day!"

*Skipper and the rest of the penguins walk offstage with the tree as Alex walks onstage with the dogs*

Jonesy (spoken) – "Hand over that circus Freddie!"  
Freddie (spoken) – "No, it's mine!"

Alex (spoken) – "Hey, hey, hey. Put your weapons down. Guys, come on, chill out. Cute and cuddly is obviously not your thing."

Frankie (spoken) – "Oh he's got us pegged."  
Alex (spoken) – "I've got a better idea, Kowalski!"

*Kowalski comes out with some roller skates, he puts them on Jonesy, and turns them on, the skates are rocket powered and Jonesy screams as he zooms forward and rams into one of the circus cars, he sits back up*

Jonesy (spoken) – "Oh, that was great! I like it!"

Frankie (spoken) – "Rocket shoes!"

Freddie (spoken) – "I want to try that!"

Kowalski (spoken) – "They're over here."

*Kowalski guides the dogs offstage as Gia walks onstage up to Alex*

Alex (spoken, nervously) – "Hey, Hi."

Gia (spoken) – "I admire how you have inspired these animals."

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, thanks."  
Gia (spoken) – "And what you said about passion. It was like poetry."  
Alex (spoken) – "I love passion and poetry, they go together, really. I mean, I know they don't rhyme."

Gia (spoken) – "Trapeze is my passion."

Alex (spoken) – "Terrific, I look forward to seeing you up there on the"

Gia (spoken) – "You can teach me."  
Alex (spoken) – "Oh, well, you know, I've always been kind of a solo act, So that kind of rules that out."  
Gia (spoken) – "I wonder if you actually do trapeze."  
Alex (spoken) – "Oh, I actually do trapeze."

Gia (spoken) – "Show me."

Alex (spoken) – "Show me? What are we, five?"

Gia (spoken, sarcastically) – "I am five, yes. Show me."

*Gia grabs Alex's hand and leads him offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Alps set with Melman getting ready to climb up onto the tightrope, Gloria is below the tightrope, practicing her dancing, Melman begins to ascend the ladder onto the tightrope as the song begins*

Melman (singing, climbing the ladder) – "When you dance all you do is move, That's not what I wanna do, I wanna keep the excitement high, That's why I gotta touch the sky. And you will see in a wink, I'm working out the kinks. Working out the kinks baby, I'm working out the kinks, no problem that I can see, working out the kinks."

*Melman reaches the top of the ladder, and stands on the platform, prepping himself to get onto the rope while Gloria continues practicing her dancing below*

Gloria (singing) – "When I dance I feel quite free, but there is something troubling me. I just wanna dance with my guy. But I fear that he's too shy, I guess that if you really think, I need to work out the kinks, working out the kinks baby! Working out the kinks, Someday we'll dance together, working out the kinks."

*Melman works himself onto the tightrope while Gloria continues dancing, he is proud for about the first half of the first line of this next verse, after that he is terrified, and should show that in his singing voice*

Melman (singing) – "Here I am up really high," (panicked) "oh man that's really high, I don't think that this is safe, I'm gonna fall and all my neck I'll break. I'm on a tightrope as you can see, I am so scared I think I'll sink, time to work out the kinks, working out the kinks baby, working out the kinks, will somebody please help me, work out the kinks?"  
*Gloria notices her boyfriend stuck up on the tightrope, she is panicked and immediately climbs up the ladder onto the platform and works her way onto the rope during this next verse*

Gloria (singing) – "Oh my gosh, Melman, are you ok? I can't believe you did this today. Just keep all eyes on me, and soon you will be free, it's just like dancing if you think, we can work out the kinks, working out the kinks baby, working out the kinks, just look at me and you will see, you'll work out the kinks."

Melman (singing) – "I can't dance at all, ok? There I said it to you here today; I practiced for you you see."

Gloria (spoken, touched) – "You practiced for me?"

Melman (continues singing) – "But it's no use as you can see, my arms always fail me, I can't work out the kinks. Working out the kinks baby, working out the kinks, I've tried and I just can't, work out the kinks."

Gloria (singing) – "Then let me teach you as you can see, all you have to do is put your arms around me (puts Melman's arms around her, he smiles) just take a breath and follow me, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, see? Now you're dancing with me! We can do this as you see, working out the kinks! Working out the kinks baby, working out the kinks, you and me together baby, working out the kinks."

Both (singing, jovially) – "We can do this as you see, tackle our quirks together you and me, We make a great pair that's for sure, we can tackle the world and more, as long as we're together. It's not hard you see, to work out the kinks. Working out the kinks baby, working out the kinks, you and me together you will see, we'll work out the kinks!"

*song ends*  
Melman (spoken, jovially) – "I'm dancing! We're dancing on the tightrope! Woo-hoo! I'm dancing!"

Gloria (spoken, giggling as she leads Melman to one of the platforms) – "You're great!"

*Gloria finally guides Melman onto the platform and leads him down the ladder to safety*

Melman (spoken, still excited) – "Honey, I think we found our act, dancing… on the tightrope!"

Gloria (spoken) – "You just read my mind!"

Melman (spoken) – "Gloria?"

Gloria (spoken) – "Yes?"

Melman (spoken) – "Thanks for helping me up there… I… I couldn't have done it without you."

Gloria (spoken) – "Aww, sweetie! You know I'll always be there for you! I love you, baby."

Melman (spoken) – "I love you too."

*Melman and Gloria kiss, a quick but sweet one second or so long kiss*

Melman (spoken) – "You're the best."

Gloria (spoken) – "No I'm not!"

*Melman and Gloria begin to walk towards offstage*

Melman (spoken, beginning to tickle Gloria as they begin to walk offstage) – "Yes, you are!"

*Gloria, being tickled, begins to laugh, starting off in a giggle and then progressing to her full out guffaw*

Melman (spoken, as Gloria is laughing as they walk offstage) – "You have the most amazing laugh…"

*Gloria continues laughing as scene ends*

*Scene begins in the Alps set with Alex and Gia standing on the trapeze platform, ready to start practicing for their act together, lights will be used to make it look like it is evening*

Alex (spoken) – "Ok, all right."

Gia (spoken) – "We need the jet packs and aquatic cobras, no?"

Alex (spoken) – "Yes, but that's a pretty advanced maneuver, this is a beginner's class."

Gia (spoken) – "So how do we begin?"

Alex (spoken) – "Okay, well, it's a bit complicated unless you understand the whole pitch and yaw, arc and gravity, all that stuff, which I won't bore you with, okay…"

Gia (spoken) – "You need a push?"

Alex (spoken) – "No, just watch and learn!"

*Gia laughs, pushes him off the platform, he begins his trapeze act and continues to do so for about ten seconds as Italian music starts up, after about eight seconds or so the rhythm for the song starts up, and Alex somehow manages to land on the pedestal*

Alex (singing, looking over at Gia) – "Love, always comes as a surprise, you don't need to close your eyes, cause soon you'll recognize it's colors, Life, well it always has a twist, something new that can't be missed, and you know I can't resist this feeling."

*Gia does a trick very well and lands on the platform next to Alex*  
Gia (spoken) – "Like that?"

Alex (spoken) – "Well, that's one way of doing it."

*Gia pushes Alex back off the platform, he falls onto the net, bounces back up, and lands on the platform again*

Gia (spoken) – "Wow, you use the net?"

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah, trapeze americano, we use the net." (singing) I used to feel so far from home, I thought all hope had flown, just a dreamer on my own, and I know life's complicated but we have to try, to find our own future, with you at my side."

Gia (singing) – "We'll all work together, to build something new; I know you can see it, let's make it come true."

*Minute long musical interlude, Alex and Gia continue to practice their trapeze act, flipping and catching, taking turns, bouncing off the net and getting back on the platforms, grabbing onto each other's hands and feet as they do tricks, etc. both are laughing as they do this, it is a lot of fun, and Alex's friends and other circus animals come out to watch them, Alex and Gia land on a platform together, looking at each other*

Alex (singing) - "Time, well it passes by so fast,"

Gia (singing) – "We must make each moment last,"

Alex and Gia (singing) – "And treasure each and every feeling"

Alex (singing, looking down at friends below) – "Friends, are what makes it all worthwhile."

Gia (singing, looking at friends below) – "Just try and show a little style, and life can put a smile on your face."

Alex (singing, looking back at Gia) – "Don't ever give up on your dream, as hard as things may seem."

Alex and Gia (singing) – "We can win through in the end believing, tears and illusions the die may be cast, but things can still change the future at last, and we hold in our hands , and out of the blue, with friends by your side happy endings come true."

*song ends with Alex and Gia looking each other in the eyes*

Gia (spoken) – "Wow!"

*Alex and Gia begin to lean in as if they are going to kiss, Marty and Stefano (who came in from the lobby) get shot out of cannons from the back of the room, and end up knocking them both down into the net before they get the chance to lock lips, all four land in the net and laugh, Melman and Gloria, who helped their friends into the cannons, walk onstage to join in the fun, other circus animals join them, wanting to see what is going on.*

Alex (spoken) – "Well guys, I'd say we all found our acts."

*Skipper runs onstage*

Skipper (spoken) – "Lion, we've got a problem!"

*Alex comes down from the net, goes up to Skipper and talks to him privately*

Alex (spoken, quietly) – "What is it?"

Skipper (spoken, quietly) – "It's the crazy lady, she's been following us, my boys spotted her in the next valley over! If she comes over that ridge, she'll see us for sure, and our entire mission is kaput!"

Alex (spoken, quietly) – "Then we need to leave… now!" (addresses whole group) "Ok everyone! Let's get a move on, everyone pack up and get to the train, I want us to leave within the next…. Ten minutes!"  
*animals talk amongst themselves as they gather things up and begin to walk offstage*

Stefano (spoken) – "Mr. Alice, are you sure we're ready?"

Alex (spoken) – "After what I saw today, Stefano, we'll be the most amazing show that promoter has ever seen!" (to everyone) "C'mon guys, let's get a move on!"

*Stefano notices that Vitaly has been standing to the side, looking nervous, he goes up to his friend*

Stefano (spoken) – "Hey Vitaly, maybe you even do two hoop, huh?"

*Vitaly nods, but stays still as other circus animals begin grabbing items, dismantling trapeze set up and running offstage*

Marty (spoken, to Stefano) – "Good thing I got that fur power sign on the train already, huh buddy?"

Stefano (spoken, to Marty) – "Si, it is good indeed!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Grab your luggage and drain your bladders! It's going to be a long ride!"

*Now everyone is offstage except for Vitaly*

Alex (spoken, from offstage) – "All right everybody, Next stop, London! Let's blow that promoter away!"

*Circus animals cheer*

Alex (spoken, from offstage) – "Hey, where's Vitaly?"

Vitaly (spoken, loudly) – "Coming."

*Vitaly grabs his rack of hoops, and looks at them worriedly*

Vitaly (spoken, to himself) – "What am I doing? I can't do that again…"

Alex (spoken, from offstage) – "Vitaly, come on!"

*Vitaly runs offstage with his hoops to join the others and a departing train sound is heard as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the Circus set, the animals have now reached London and everyone is preparing for the big show, all the animals are onstage sans Vitaly, Stefano is onstage, hiding behind a barrier, but is not seen until later on in the scene, Everyone is practicing their routines except for Alex, who is walking around checking in on everyone, the penguins and monkeys are keeping an eye on the Circusgoers who are walking in and sitting down*  
Skipper (spoken, looking through binoculars) – "Come on, come on. Where is he?"

*The circus promoter walks in and sits down*

Skipper (spoken) – "Bingo, if that's not a red blooded American promoter, I don't know what is. We need to get this show on the road. Private, tell them the eagle has landed!"

Private (spoken) – "The eagle has landed."

Alex (spoken) – "Roger that! We're on folks! All right guys, let's go!"

*The horses walk up to Alex*

Ernestina (spoken) – "Do we go on before or after the dogs?"

Alex (spoken) – "Yes."

Esmerelda (spoken) – "What?"

Alex (spoken) – "Overlap, your acts overlap."

*Alex goes over to where Marty, Melman and Gloria are practicing*

Alex (spoken) – "Hey guys, guess what? The promoter is in the house!"  
Marty (spoken) – "New York is closer than ever!"

Gloria (spoken) – "Ohh, I'm so excited!"

Alex (spoken) – "I don't want to jinx it, but I don't think I care, because I think we just might actually pull this off! All right animals! Let's go! This is it! Showtime!" (spots Stefano, behind the barrier) "Stefano?"  
*Alex pulls back the barrier to reveal a sobbing Stefano*

Alex (spoken) – "Stefano, what a sad face! What's going on?"  
Stefano (spoken, sobbing) – "Its… It's Vitaly!"  
Alex (spoken) – "What about Vitaly?"

Stefano (spoken, sobbing) – "He, He say he not go on! He, he say he's leaving!"

Alex (spoken) – "Leaving? Not if I can help it, you get yourself calmed down Stefano, I'll deal with Vitaly ok?"

Stefano (spoken, sniffling) – "Ok."

*Alex runs offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the Circus set, Alex finds Vitaly packing up his suitcase in a secluded area, Vitaly is putting knives, his borscht bowl and spoon, extra pants, and a super-sized ball of yarn into the suitcase, Alex's silhouette is on the wall behind him, with several knives in it. Just as Vitaly is about to close the suitcase and walk off, Alex grabs one of the knives and throws it in the wall above Vitaly's head*

Alex (spoken) – "I missed." (He walks over to Vitaly and begins to sing as music and song start up) "I heard that you want to leave, I can't believe that you would do that to us, we've worked so hard, played all of our cards, and you're just quitting, I think you are scared, and just not admitting, you need to shape up, and face it head on, don't do us wrong, the show must go on."

*he tries to take the ball of yarn out of the suitcase, Vitaly tries to get it back, it flies out of Alex's hands and both scramble to grab it, batting at the ball in the classic cat positions, Vitaly finally gets the ball back and puts it back in the suitcase*

Vitaly (singing) – "You don't understand, what I'm going through, I can't do it again, and let the same thing happen. I lost everything; you don't know what it's like, to lose all you care about, and your pride. If it happens again, I won't be able to take it, Just go on without me, the show must go on!"

*Alex now tries to get Vitaly's borscht bowl, Vitaly immediately grabs it back, snarls at Alex and returns it to the suitcase*

Alex (singing) – "I know you are scared, but we are here with you, I know you can do it, you are the only one who can, won't it feel great, to be back again? Back in your prime, where you know you belong, you say it's impossible, but that's why you loved it. You can be strong, the show must go on!"

*Vitaly sighs and begins to take things out of his suitcase, returning them to their proper places in the room*

Vitaly (singing) – "You bring up good points, that's why I loved it, The looks on their faces, brought me great joy. To be there again, my life would again be on track, I used to be a brave tiger, now I know I am back. If I go up in flames, then so be it! I won't do you wrong, the show must go on!"

*Song ends*  
Alex (smiling, spoken) – "Thank you, Vitaly. I promise, what happened to you before, will never happen again."

Vitaly (spoken) – "How you be so sure?"

Alex (smiling, spoken) – "I have something that might be of use to you." (Pulls out a bottle) "This is conditioner; it makes you soft and slippery, and is in no way flammable."

*Vitaly takes the conditioner, and gives Alex a pat on the back*

Vitaly (spoken) – "I'll be sure to use it, let's get this over with."

Alex (spoken) – "I'm sure you'll be just fine."

*Both cats walk out of the room as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Circus set with people (and promoter) sitting, ready for the show, there is a simple pole with a small, small ring on top of it in center stage, Vitaly goes up to it, the rest of the circus animals all gather backstage to watch him nervously. Vitaly pours the bottle of conditioner that Alex gave him onto himself and then proceeds to go up to the ring and light it on fire, the Circusgoers cheer, Backstage, Stefano begins to pray ("Mama Mia, Santa Maria, Mama Mia, Santa Maria") Vitaly takes a deep breath, begins running towards the ring… and he goes through it flawlessly, no flames on him. The Circusgoers cheer as Vitaly beams, he's finally succeeded in completing the trick that stopped him so many years ago, All the animals cheer, Vitaly's trick having been a success, all the lights in the room go off except for a spotlight on Vitaly as the other circus animals run to take their positions, Vitaly smirks, then grabs the rod that the ring was on and begins to turn it like a butter churner…. As he begins to sing, you can tell that a spiral track is coming out of the floor and it's beginning to light up in a pretty pink color*

Vitaly (singing) - "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind, Wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, Like a house of cards, One blow from caving in?"  
*Julien and Sonya (in makeup) come riding out on a motorcycle, on a track that lights up in multicolor behind them, suddenly there are neon lights in circles, bars, tightropes above the audience, all the circus props are now glowing in the dark in neon colors*  
Julien (singing) – "Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you"  
Vitaly and Julien (singing) – "You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine, Just own the night like the 4th of July"

*The track completely out, Vitaly stands and admires his friends' work as the monkeys appear to the side of the stage, playing a circular piano, dogs (Also in makeup) in their rocket shoes, come in from the lobby and begin skating around the audience, Julien and Sonya continue their act for the rest of the song*  
Dogs (singing) – "'Cause baby you're a firework, Come on, show 'em what you're worth, Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y"  
All that are onstage (singing) – "Baby, you're a firework, Come on, let your colours burst, Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh", You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"  
*Alex and Gia (in makeup) appear on the trapeze setup on the stage, and begin their 'trapeze americano' technique, they continue this for the rest of the song*  
Alex (singing) – "You don't have to feel like a wasted space, You're original, cannot be replaced"  
Gia (singing) – "If you only knew what the future holds, After a hurricane comes a rainbow"  
*Marty and Stefano (in makeup) come bursting through on cannons from the back of the auditorium and continue throughout the rest of the song to run back to the back of the auditorium and be blasted back to the front, they do this about three or four times*  
Marty (singing) – "Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed, So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road"  
Stefano (singing) – "Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, And when it's time, you'll know"  
*Melman and Gloria (in makeup) are revealed on the tightropes above audience, they are dancing and continue to do so throughout the rest of the song*  
Melman (singing) – "You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine, Just own the night like the 4th of July"  
Gloria (singing) – "'Cause baby you're a firework, Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Melman and Gloria (singing) - Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh", As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
All that are onstage (singing) - Baby, you're a firework, Come on, let your colours burst, Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh", You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"  
*the horses are revealed, bouncing on trampolines with glowing wings on their backs, and the elephants appear doing aerial tricks on ribbons, everyone continues their acts*  
Horses and Elephants (singing) – "Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon, It's always been inside of you, you, you, And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough"  
Julien, Dogs, Horses and Elephants (singing) – "'Cause baby you're a firework, Come on, show 'em what you're worth, Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh", As you shoot across the sky-y-y"  
Vitaly, Alex, Gia, Marty, Stefano, Melman and Gloria (singing) – "Baby, you're a firework, Come, on, let your colours burst, Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh", You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"  
All (singing) – "Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon, Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

*A huge amount of multicolored confetti and streamers are released into the audience as the song and the circus acts end. The animals all pose, they know this show has been a hit. They all cheer as the go backstage, and the Circusgoers cheer as they get up to leave, the American promoter comes backstage and presents a contract to the "king of Versailles" the "king of Versailles" signs the contract, and gives it to Alex as the promoter walks offstage*

Alex (spoken) – "We're going to America everybody!"

*all the animals cheer, Gloria and Melman hug, Julien and Sonya hug, everyone celebrates in his or her own way, actors may improvise this part if they so want to*

Esperanza (spoken) – "We did it!"

Esmerelda (spoken) – "Yeah!"

Jonesy (spoken) – "Fur power!"

Ernestina (spoken) – "We were amazing!"

Marty (spoken) – "Now that's what I call crack-a-lackin!"

Stefano (spoken) – "We did it Alice!"

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah!"

Stefano (spoken) – "Maybe I am average intelligence after all!"

Alex (spoken) – "Perhaps even slightly above."

*Vitaly walks up to Alex and wraps an arm around him*

Vitaly (spoken) – "Thank you my friend for introducing me to this… conditioner! It works like a charm! And look, my fur! It is soft again!"

Alex (spoken) – "Don't mention it, Vitaly!"

*Gia runs up to Alex and gives him a big hug*

Gia (spoken) – "Wow! Gia and Alex, the trapezing cats!"

Alex (spoken) – "We did pretty good."

Gia (spoken, excitedly) – "You will flip, and I will catch, and sometimes I will flip, and you will catch, and then we will travel the whole world. Flipping and catching!"

Alex (spoken) – "You know… the thing is, I think you should maybe plan on doing the trapeze by yourself."

Gia (spoken) – "By myself?"

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah, I mean, I might not always be around."

Gia (spoken) – "Where are you going?"

*Before he can answer, Dubois comes onstage, smirking*

Dubois (spoken, clapping slowly) – "Good job mr. King of Versailles, very touching performance out there… now, I have some business to attend to so if you will give me the lion, then I will leave you alone."

*Alex presses a button on the tabletop, Dubois holds out the "missing lion" ad she found online*

Dubois (spoken) – As you can see, your precious lion and his little friends belong to this zoo, so if you would so kindly give them to me, I will happily return them to where they"  
*The penguins come in, grab Dubois, tie her up, and pull her offstage*

Skipper (spoken) – "That'll keep her for a few hours, we all might want to get out of here before she wakes up, Kowalski's sedatives can only do so much. You know she's gonna follow us to New York when she wakes up, you'll be safe if you're in the zoo though, so you gotta get to the zoo before she gets to you, got it?"

*Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria nod, Marty, Melman and Gloria all go up to Alex to comfort him, as he is freaking out a bit.*

Vitaly (spoken, reading the paper) – "Central Park Zoo, New York City? You were using us to get back to your zoo?"

Gia (spoken, hurt) – "Zoo? You are from a zoo?"

Alex (spoken) – "Yes, but there's more."

Gia (spoken) – "More?"

Vitaly (spoken, angry) – "They were never circus."

Melman (spoken, softly) – "We had to say we were circus."

Gloria (spoken, softly) – "If we didn't, you would have never let us on the train."

Vitaly (spoken, angry) – "So you use us to get back home!"

Alex (spoken) – "No, no, no, I mean, yes, but no."

Gia (spoken) – "And trapeze americano?"

Alex (spoken) – "It didn't exactly exist when I taught it to you, but"

Gia (spoken, distraught) – "I did something that does not exist?"

Alex (spoken, defensively) – "It exists now!"

Gia (spoken, laughing) – "Jet packs and aquatic cobras" (she shakes her head) "Ha, I should have known."

Stefano (spoken, hurt) – "Balloons to the children of the world was not real either?"

Alex (spoken) – "Well yeah, that was not real, but look at what I did!"

Stefano (spoken, scared) – "I was shot out of a cannon! I could have died!"

Marty (spoken) – "But I thought it was your lifelong dream."

Gia (spoken, hurt) – "We trusted you."

Stefano (spoken, crying) – "For all I know, your name is not really Alice!"

Alex (spoken, defeated) – "No, Stefano. And it never really was. Gia…."

*Gia gives Alex an angry look and begins to lead Stefano and all the other circus animals, sans Vitaly, and Skipper offstage*

Stefano (spoken, as he is being led offstage) – "My tears are real! You are not!"

*Gia and the other animals go offstage*

Vitaly (spoken, angrily) – "You got us the contract, so we'll take you to your precious New York, but after that, we never want to see you again, Is that clear?"

Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (spoken, defeated) – "Yes."

Vitaly (spoken, angrily) – "Come on, let's go."

*Vitaly begins to lead Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria offstage, Skipper follows them*

Skipper (spoken, crying) – "I can't believe you would do that to us circus folk!"

*Vitaly, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and Skipper all go offstage, Private Rico and Kowalski follow them, leaving Dubois and her men center stage, they wake up*

Dubois (spoken) – "So our little kitty just wants to go home."

One of the men (spoken) – "But madam, If they get back to the zoo, the big game will be over."

Dubois (spoken) – "Not if we play by the rules of murder!"

One of the men (spoken) – "Ah, which means, madam?"

Dubois (spoken) – "We get there first."

*Dubois and her men run offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the train car set, Julien is sitting in front of a mirror, adjusting his crown, Sonya is eating some fish, they are both in her care and are the only two onstage*

Julien (spoken) – "Tomorrow, we will introduce the New Yorkers to their new king!" (looks at Sonya) "and queen!"

*Sonya roars, then begins to chew on a tire*

Julien (spoken) – "You know, that is a real turn on"

*Sonya roars*

Julien (spoken) – "Me? Stay with the circus? I am a king. I don't think you realize a lemur of my status and intellect and beauty and intellect… did I say intellect?"

*Sonya grabs him and begins to wrestle with him, Julien tries to get out of her grasp*

Julien (spoken) – "No, no time for friskiness, I want to talk. No! You're squashing me! Stop it! No means no! Or in your language" (roars).

*Julien gets out of her grasp, Sonya roars*

Julien (spoken) – "Not everything is solved that way, you know."

*Sonya stares at Julien then turns around and begins to walk away*

Julien (spoken) – "Sonya? Are you listening to me?"  
*Sonya climbs on top of a ball, and lies there*

Julien (spoken) – "Now I'm getting the silent treatment, am I? Come over here right now! Don't shut me out baby! What is wrong with you? Speak!"

*Sonya roars*

Julien (spoken) – "Okay! If those are your feelings, I understand now! I'm going. It's obvious I'm just an emotional whoopee cushion for you to sit on. When you look for where I am, I won't be there!"

*Julien runs to an imaginary car offstage, crying, Sonya lays there, and sadly roars as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in NYC set, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and lemurs are standing in front of the gates of Central Park Zoo…. They're home.*

Gloria (spoken) – "Well, we're here."

Melman (spoken) – "Wow."

*Alex is staring intently at his pen, something doesn't look right to him*

Marty (spoken) – "You ok buddy?"

*music starts up*

Alex (singing) – "Home was with a bigger rock, and I don't think the cages were locked, this is not home to me, where is my home?"

All (singing) – "This is not home to me, where is my home, I cannot see, somebody please point out to me, where is my home?"

Marty (singing) – "I thought my mural would make my heart sing, but it doesn't copy the real thing, this is not home to me, where is my home?"

All (singing) – "This is not home to me, where is my home, I cannot see, somebody please point out to me, where is my home?"

Melman (singing) – "Home was where the medics are, I can't see them near or far, this is not home to me, where is my home?

All (singing) – "This is not home to me, where is my home, I cannot see, somebody please point out to me, where is my home?"

Gloria (singing) – "Those walls around us don't feel so fine, I think we'll feel we're in a bind, this is not home to me, where is my home?"

All (singing) – "This is not home to me, where is my home, I cannot see, somebody please point out to me, where is my home?"

*song ends*

Marty (spoken) – "Guys, I'm sorry I left the zoo in the first place. I mean, if I had just stayed put, you wouldn't have anything to be sad about right now."

Alex (spoken) – "You know Marty, Leaving the zoo was the best thing you could have done."

Marty (spoken) – "Really?"

Alex (spoken) – "Look what we did out there in the world. We saved the Lemurs from the dreaded foosa!"

Julien (spoken) – "Thanks to my excellent plan."

*Dubois and her men appear at the side of the stage, she shoots a tranquilizer dart, it hits Gloria*

Gloria (spoken, woozily, looking at Melman) – "We fell in love."

*Dubois shoots another tranquilizer dart, it hits Melman*

Melman (spoken, woozily, looking at Gloria) – "It took an African volcano to bring us together."

*Dubois shoots another tranquilizer dart, it hits Marty*

Marty (spoken, woozily) – "I ran with the herd."

Alex (spoken) – "I got to meet the parents I never knew I had."

Marty (spoken, woozily) – "You're not gonna find that in a zoo."

Alex (spoken) – "We put on the most amazing circus the world has ever seen."

*Dubois shoots another tranquilizer dart, it hits Alex*

Alex (spoken, woozily) – "We were already home, especially with Gia."

Marty (spoken, woozily) – "Did you say Gia? I knew it! You do like her! From the moment she held you!"

*Dubois shoots another tranquilizer dart, it hits Julien*

Julien (spoken woozily) – "Sonya, baby! I don't wanna be king!"

*Julien runs offstage, Maurice and Mort follow him*

Marty (spoken, woozily) – "Let's run away with the circus."

Alex (spoken, woozily) – "Wh-what?"

Marty (spoken, woozily) – "We apologize, they t-take us back. Easy p-peasy."

Alex (spoken, woozily) – "I think it's t-too l-late."

Gloria (spoken, woozily) – "Then we gr-grovel."

Melman (spoken, woozily) – "I'm an excellent groveler."

Marty (spoken, woozily) – "Hey, if groveling doesn't work, we own their little fuzzy butts…. I'm like a candy cane in a black and white movie!"

*Marty passes out, so do Alex, Melman and Gloria, Dubois and her men walk up to the sleeping Alex*

Dubois (spoken) – "My prize! My delicate prize! He is so cute when he's sleeping, he almost looks dead."

One of the men (spoken) – "Madam! He will never fit in the carry-on."

Dubois (spoken) – "We'll mount him right here then."

*They take out a plaque the size of Alex's head that reads "lion" and a saw from Dubois' prop bag, two men appear in the gates of the zoo*

One of the zoo men (spoken) – "Look what she's done!"

*Dubois looks up*

Dubois (spoken) – "Quoi?"

*The two men from the zoo come out of the gate and surround the animals as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the Circus set, all the circus animals and the penguins are getting ready to perform, it's a bit of a bitter feeling though with their friends gone, Stefano, Sonya and Gia especially look sad, Stefano is crying again, Vitaly goes up to him*

Vitaly (spoken) – "Stefano, what is wrong?"  
Stefano (spoken, crying) – "How am I to do my act, without Marty?"

Gia (spoken) – "and how am I going to do my act without Alex?"

Vitaly (spoken) – "I do not know, but we do the impossible! We have changed, and we never go back to way it used to be!"

Stefano (spoken, crying) – "I know, but I just wanna do my act with Marty!"

*Julien runs onstage, dazedly, with dart in his side, he is followed by Maurice and Mort*

Julien (spoken) – "Sonya! Sonya!" (Crashes into a crate) "Excuse me. Sonya! Where are you, Sonya?"

*Sonya roars, Julien runs up to her and gives her a big smooch on the lips*

Julien (spoken) – "Sonya! Baby! I don't wanna be king anymore!"

*Sonya hugs Julien*

Julien (spoken) – "I was so hung up on who I was, who you was, how I smelled, and how you smelled, when all that really mattered, was how we smelled together."

*Kowalski walks up to Julien and takes the dart from his side*

Kowalski (spoken) – "Skipper! It's titanium tipped!"

Skipper (spoken) – "The crazy lady from Monte Carlo! Ringtail, where did you get this?"  
Julien (spoken) – "They was giving them out, at the zoo."

Skipper (spoken) – "The hippies got ambushed!"  
Gia (spoken) – "We have to help them!"

Vitaly (spoken) – "Nyet! They are not circus. They are not our problem."

Gia (spoken) – "Are you going to turn your back on them, like you did on us? You used to care about more than just yourself. You had spirit. You had compassion. You were our hero. What happened to you? What happened to the old Vitaly?"

Vitaly (spoken) – "The old Vitaly is no more."

Stefano (spoken) – "That's Bolshevick! Let's save them!"

Vitaly (spoken) – "Fine, we will save them."

*The animals all run offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the NYC set, Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria, all of whom are still passed out from the sedatives in the darts, have been put back in their respective old enclosures, which have now been reinforced with big tall chain link fences installed on top of the previous walls, there is no way that these animals are going to be able to spend time together without some serious planning, the Mayor is standing at a podium in front of Alex's enclosure, surrounded by Dubois and her men to his side and a crowd of zoo-goers in front of him, Alex wakes up*

Zoogoers (cheering) – "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!"

Alex (spoken) – "Oh no!"

*Marty wakes up*

Marty (spoken) – "Alex? Where are you?"

*Melman wakes up, takes a look around him, and immediately goes to the fence in between his and Gloria's enclosures*

Melman (spoken) – "Gloria, are you ok honey?"

*Gloria wakes up*

Gloria (spoken) – "Ugh, what is happening?"

Marty (spoken) – "Alex! We're back in the zoo!"

Alex (spoken) – "No, no, no! Wait, wait, wait!"

*Alex goes to the top of his rock and takes a look around at the crowd below*

Zoogoers (cheering) – "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!"

*song starts*

Mayor (singing) – "Presenting, the king of New York City, Alex the lion!"

*Alex takes a look around as pyrotechnics go off behind him, he looks back at his friends and they share a look of horror, this is not where they are supposed to be*

Zoogoers (cheering) – "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!"

Mayor (singing) – "Thank you all for joining this celebration, It's great to have our Alex back, and now the woman who made it all possible… who brought Alex the lion and three other animals back to our zoo! And she's French! Everyone welcome, Chantel Dubois!"

Alex (singing) – "It's her! It's the crazy lady! She messed with us and is gonna win."

*Dubois walks up to the podium and accepts a gift bag, a large key, and an oversized check from the mayor*

Dubois (singing) – "Merci, Mr. Mayor, Merci, New York City. I am both humbled and honored to receive your key and gift bag. Your giant check however, is an insult!" (she rips check in half, crowd gasps) "All I want to do is…mess with the king! When I was a little girl, animal control, was considered a boy's club. I could never mess with the king, but when I snapped the neck of my first hamster, I knew messing was my calling. So I accept this reward not only on my behalf, but on behalf of all the girls in the world who dare to dream of a world where the animals are dead, and they can mess with the king!"

*The crowd gasps again, one of the men, holding a stuffed dog, holds it close to him, he doesn't want this lady getting his pet*

Dubois (singing) – "And this girl still dreams of dead animals, and a world without animals! (Dubois pulls out a suitcase and takes a gun and a poison dart out of it; she begins to load the dart into the gun) A world where messing with the king is an everyday endeavor. I want to make the phrase 'deer in the headlights' confusing and obsolete, I want to mess with the king, and we can do it, if we do it together, starting with one less lion."

*The crowd gasps as Dubois turns around and points the gun at Alex, Alex puts his hands up in surrender, Before Dubois can shoot the gun, Gia comes down from out of sight above on a trapeze string and grabs Alex, and the two of them swing to the top of a nearby building*

Alex (singing) – "Gia! What are you doing here?"

Gia (singing) – "I told you, you do harm to the circus, you answer to me, and she's not touching the king!"

Alex (singing) – "I'm really sorry."

Gia (singing) – "Don't apologize to me, apologize to them!"

*Gia whistles, and then the entire remainder of the circus animals, Lemurs, Penguins, Vitaly, Stefano, Elephants (bringing cannons with them from the lobby), Horses, Dogs and Sonya all come running/riding onstage from with various circus props to help their new friends, Vitaly is on a platform elevated in the same way as the plane was earlier, this platform has a big balloon holding it up that says "Fur Power" on it. Stefano is with the elephants*

Kid in the crowd (spoken) – "Look! A circus!"

*Stefano jumps into one of the cannons, and gets ready to be shot out*

Stefano (singing) – "Don't mess with the king! Fur power!"

*Stefano gets shot out of the cannon, and lands on the other end of Melman and Gloria's enclosures, creating a tightrope that they can use to get up to the platform Vitaly is on*

Dubois (singing to her men) – "What are you waiting for? Mess with the king!"

*Gloria whistles to the dogs who, using their rocket powered skates, go right up to the men and proceed to pummel them, Gloria climbs up onto the rope and begins to ascend it, she stops for a moment to help Melman up onto the rope, Melman gets onto the rope, barely missing getting hit by a poison dart which goes past him and hits the lamp in the center of the enclosures, the lamp breaks and the sparks set Marty's hay bed on fire, causing a large fire in his enclosure (actual fire on stage, care will be taken to keep actors safe), Melman and Gloria make it safely to the platform*

Marty (spoken) – "Whoa! Whoa!"  
Alex (singing) – "Marty!"

Marty (singing, panicked) – "Alex!"

Gloria (singing) – "Fire, Fire, somebody help Marty!"

*Alex and Gia jump down from the building he is on and try to get Marty's enclosure door open… they can't*

Alex (spoken, panicked) – "It's too hot!"

Dubois (singing, pointing at Alex out in the open) – "Mess with the king!"

*her men load their guns and prepare to shoot poison darts and Alex and Gia, but the elephants come and take them out*

Marty (singing) – "Stop, drop, and roll, get me out of here! Somebody help me!"

Alex (singing) – "Marty, hang on, Just stay away from the flames!"

*Vitaly jumps down from the platform and takes a look at the enclosure, he takes a deep breath and 'jumps' through the keyhole into the enclosure.*

Vitaly (singing) – "Suck in that gut."

*Vitaly grabs Marty, and 'jumps' back through the keyhole and out of the enclosure, Marty is safe from the flames, now he just needs to get to the platform, Alex needs to get to the platform as well, the zoogoers cheer for Vitaly's trick*

Alex (singing) – "How'd you do that? That's impossible!"

Vitaly (singing) – "That's why people love it! Vitaly do the impossible!"

Gia (singing) – "Alex, get to the platform, if you don't want her to mess with the king."

*Alex runs towards the tightrope Melman and Gloria used to get on the platform, Vitaly puts Marty down, Marty begins running through the audience to the back of the theatre, he'll need the cannon soon, Stefano, who has already gone back to the back, climbs into his cannon again, ready to be shot up to the platform, Dubois runs through the audience back to the back of the theatre as well*

Dubois (singing) – "I'm going to mess with the king!"

*Dubois grabs Stefano out of his cannon before he can shoot himself out of it*

Dubois (singing) – "I've got your seal! King of New York!"

Stefano (singing) – "I'm a sea lion!"

*One of Dubois' men breaks a window to the reptile house, snake puppets crawl out of the window and into the penguins' pool*

Alex (singing) – "Marty, shoot me a line!"

*Marty jumps into his cannon, lucky for him, Dubois is distracted by Stefano, who is running around the audience, being chased by the crazed French woman*

Alex (singing) – "Jonesy, you're with me!"

*Jonesy goes up to Alex, Alex puts him on his back, grabs Gia and uses the "jet pack" the dog is wearing to get her safely to the platform, while he remains hanging there 'suspended' by the jet pack, Marty shoots himself out of the cannon, holding a rope and lands on a smaller platform just above the big one where the safe animals are*

Marty (singing) – "A little help here?"

*Melman and Gloria help Marty down onto the safe platform while Alex uses the rope that Marty put up to slide to the back of the theatre towards Dubois who has cornered Stefano and is about to pull the trigger on the poison dart, Alex grabs both of them, glides back to the stage, deposits Stefano on the safe platform and remains holding onto Dubois, Alex goes right above the penguins' enclosure which has the snakes in the pool*

Stefano (singing) – "Aquatic Cobras!"

Dubois (singing) – "Time to mess with the king!"

Alex (singing) – "Light em up Jonesy!"

*Jonesy turns on his rockets and Alex goes up higher*

Stefano (singing) – "Jet pack!"

Dubois (singing) – "Time to mess with the king!"

Alex (singing) – "Sorry Dubois, but you've made a mistake; you've messed with the king!"

*Alex tosses Dubois into his enclosure, Dubois lands on his rock, and stands up and screams a roar like scream, the crowd cheers as if it is Alex doing the performing, not Dubois, the penguins come and take Dubois and her men offstage as the song ends. Alex slices open a net full of balloons which fall to the crowd below, the children in the crowd all grab at them*

Stefano (spoken) – "Balloons to the children of the world! Trapeze Americano!"

Vitaly (spoken) – "Yes, it is real."

*Alex and Jonesy land safely on the platform… all the animals are now safe, the zoosters have, for the second time, escaped Central Park Zoo*

Alex (spoken) – "Good night, New York! You've been a great crowd!"

*The zoogoers, the mayor, and most of the circus animals go offstage, only the animals on the podium are left*

Vitaly (spoken) – "Ha, ha, Yes!" (gives Alex a high five) "You my friend are more circus than any circus that has ever circused in the circus!"

Alex (spoken) – "Fur power."

*Alex and Vitaly fist bump*

Vitaly (spoken) – "Fur power"

*Vitaly gives Alex a big hug, Gia walks over to the side of the podium and looks off into space, not listening to the following conversation*

Stefano (spoken) – "So what are you going to do now?"

Alex (spoken) – "I'm not sure, Stefano, I was kind of hoping that we could stay with you guys (looks at Vitaly) if it's ok with you."

Vitaly (spoken) – "And you will not leave us again?"

Alex (spoken) – "Never, circus sticks together, right?"

Vitaly (spoken, happily) – "Well then, welcome to Circus Zaragoza!"

*he gives Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria all hugs, Stefano gives them all hugs too, the group laughs in happiness*

Stefano (spoken) – "Oh, Gia is going to be so happy that you are staying Mr. Alice, you must tell her!"

Alex (spoken) – "I dunno guys… I have no clue what to say…"

Marty (spoken) – "Just tell her how you feel dude."

Gloria (spoken, softly) – "It's ok Alex; just tell her how you feel, like Melman told me back in Africa."

Melman (spoken) – "Trust me; you'll be glad you did."

Alex (spoken) - *sighs* "Ok, here I go, wish me luck!" *he walks up to Gia, and gets her attention as music and song starts up* "Uh, Gia?" (singing) "Love, always comes as a surprise, and when I look into your eyes, I realize that I feel something. I've never felt this way before, and I must implore, if you also feel it."

Gia (smiling softly at Alex, singing) – "I look at you and see; you bring out the best in me. And I must agree, that I feel something. You, can always make me smile, so stop and stay please for a while."

Alex (spoken, almost chuckling) – "I'm staying!"

*Gia beams when she hears Alex is staying with her.*

Gia (singing, grasping Alex's hands) – "And we'll stay together."

Alex and Gia (singing) – "We will flip and catch you see, just you and me. We make a great pair." (more softly) "You and I also agree, there's something brewing here…"

*song ends*

Alex (spoken) – "I love you, Gia."

Gia (spoken, smiling) – "I love you too, Alex."

*Alex and Gia kiss as the scene ends and pyrotechnics go off, and remain kissing until the curtain is completely closed, about three to five seconds or so*

*Scene begins in train car set with Connecticut mural running behind it, all the animals are in the boxcar, Alex has his arm around Gia, she has her arm around him, same with Melman and Gloria, Julien is sitting in Sonya's lap*

Marty (spoken, looking out window) – "I can't believe that after all these years we finally made it to Connecticut."

Alex (spoken) – "It is crazy, isn't it? Man, I can't wait to see the rest of the country! (turns to circus animals) you guys are going to love this place, all kinds of amazing things to see, I mean, seeing it myself is going to be great, but getting to share it with you guys? That's going to make it like… a thousand … no, a million times better!"

Gia (spoken) – "Oh, I am so glad that you all decided to stay with us!"

Alex (spoken) – "We are too Gia… We are too." (singing, as music starts up) "Home is where I have my girl, Home is where I travel the world, I've found my home, can't you see? I'm always home if she's with me."

All four zoosters (singing) – "I've found my home, can't you see? With great additions to our family. You don't have to look far to see, the beauty of our home!"

Marty (singing) – "Home is where I can fly free; with my new friend him and me" (nudges Stefano, who laughs) "I've found my home, can't you see? This is the place we're meant to be."

All four zoosters (singing) – "I've found my home, can't you see? With great additions to our family. You don't have to look far to see, the beauty of our home!"

Melman (singing) – "Home is where I climb new heights, Home is where I tackle freights, I've found my home, can't you see? This is the beginning of a new me."

All four zoosters (singing) – "I've found my home, can't you see? With great new additions to our family. You don't have to look far to see, the beauty of our home!"

Gloria (singing) – "Home is where I have new friends, and the adventures, they never end, I found my home, can't you see? I love my new home!"

All four zoosters (singing) – "I've found my home, can't you see? With great new additions to our family. You don't have to look far to see, the beauty of our home!"

*song ends as the animals continue to mingle*

Alex (spoken, with arm around Gia) - *sighs* "Who would have thought that the circus would be our calling?"

Marty (spoken) – "I dunno, but this life is crack-a-ackin to the mac-a-lackin!"

(puts his afro on, singing) "Da da da da da da da da circus, Da da da da da da da da afro"

*All reveal afros of their own as music starts up, and join in*

All (singing) – "Circus Afro, Circus Afro,, Polka dot, Polka dot, Polka dot afro!"

Julien (singing, at same time as Marty below) – "I like to move it move it, I like to move it, move it, , I like to move it move it, Ya like ta- Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Marty (singing, at same time as Julien above) – "Da da da da da da da da Circus, Da da da da da da da da Afro, Circus afro, circus afro, Polka dot, Polka dot, Polka dot afro! Da da da da da da da da Circus, Da da da da da da da da afro, Circus afro, Circus afro, Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot"

Julien (singing) – "Woman ya nice and sweet fantastic"

Marty (singing) – "Circus afro, circus afro"

Julien (singing) – "Woman ya nice broad face and ya nice hip"

Marty (singing) – "Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot afro!"

Julien (singing) – "Woman ya nice and energetic, big ship on the ocean that a big titanic, womanya nice broad face, and a nice hip, make men flip and bust them lip, woman ya nice and energetic, big ship on the ocean that a big titanic. OH! I like to move it, move it, I like to move it, move it, I like to move it, move it, YES!"

All (singing/chanting) – "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Marty (singing) – "Da da da da da da da da Circus, Da da da da da da da da Afro, Circus afro, Circus afro, Polka dot, Polka dot, Polka dot"

Julien (singing) – "Move it!"

Marty (singing) – "Da da da da da da da circus, circus, circus, circus"

Julien (singing) – "Move it!"

Marty (singing) – "Da da da da da da da da afro, afro, afro, afro"

Julien (singing) – "Woman ya cute, and you don't need no makeup, original cute body, you don't need no makeup, Woman ya cute, and you don't need no makeup, original cute body, you don't need no makeup, physically fit, physically fit, physically, physically, physically fit, physically fit, physically fit, physically, physically, physically fit, come on! I like to move it move it, come on! I like to move it move it, come on! I like to move it move it come on! Ya like to move it. (still singing, at the same time as Marty below) I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, ya like to, move it!"

Marty (singing, at the same time as Julien above) – "Da da da da da da da da Circus, Da da da da da da da da afro, circus afro, circus afro, polka dot, polka dot, polka dot afro"

*Five second musical interlude, characters all dance to the party music, disco lights are going, couples and friends are dancing together, actors maybe can freestyle this part if they want*

Julien (singing) – "Woman ya nice sweet, fantastic, big ship on the ocean that a big titanic, Woman ya nice sweet, fantastic, big ship pon the ocean that a big titanic."

All (singing/chanting) – "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Julien (singing) – "I like to move it move it, He like to move it move it, She like to move it, move it, you like to, move it! (still singing, at the same time as Marty below) I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, you like to, move it! I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, ya like to, move it!"

Marty (singing, at the same time as Julien above) – "Da da da da da da da da Circus Da da da da da da da da afro, Circus afro Circus afro, Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot afro! Da da da da da da da da Circus, Da da da da da da da da afro, circus afro, circus afro, polka dot, polka dot, polka dot afro!"

*Seven second musical interlude, characters all dance to the party music, disco lights are going, couples and friends are dancing together, actors maybe can freestyle this part if they want*

Julien (speaking, as the song ends) – 3,2,1.

All (Yell) – "AFRO!"

Alex (spoken) – "Hey Skipper, what did you end up doing with Dubois?"

Skipper (spoken) – "You hippies don't have to worry about her anymore; we've taken care of her."

Alex (spoken, shrugging) – "Ok, if you say so."

*everyone continues to party as scene ends*

*Scene begins with the curtains down on the stage, crates are rolled out onstage in the same format as the Zooster's crates in the first film, the first one lights up, it contains Dubois, the second, third, and fourth ones light up, containing her men, Dubois looks around her crate, and finds a sticker on the inside of it*

Dubois (spoken, reading sticker) – "Ship to… MADAGASCAR!"

*A ship's horn is heard as the scene and show ends*

*Bow begins as the original "I like to move it" plays over the speakers, the characters come out in this order*

- All the human characters (10 circus goers, casino goers and zoo guests {same people} mayor, circus owner, clowns {5}, American promoter guy)

- Dubois and her men (4) men come out, two from each side, and then Dubois comes riding out on her motorcycle from behind the rear curtain in the center.

- Dogs (4), Horses (3) and Elephants (2) from the circus all come out, two dogs from each side, and the elephants from the left, and horses from the right.

- Monkeys (4 extra monkeys come out, two from each side, Mason comes out from the left, Phil comes out from the right after the other monkeys come out)

- Penguins, Rico and Private from the left, Skipper and Kowalski from right.

- Lemurs and Sonya, Maurice from left, Mort from right, Sonya rides in from where Dubois did on her cycle, with Julien on the back seat of the cycle.

- Vitaly, comes out from left, bows, and begins turning the ring pole, which has again appeared, in the same fashion as before, turning on all of the neon lights again, this time with the lights in the theatre all on.

- Melman and Gloria, come out each from one side, Melman from left, Gloria from right, dancing and meet in the middle to bow together.

- Marty and Stefano, shot onstage from cannons in the back, both land in the center.

- Alex and Gia, swing down from the trapeze set up onstage, Alex from left, Gia from right, to meet in middle and bow together.

*Everyone bows as the bow ends*

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to let me know in your reviews! I would greatly appreciate input!

Like I said earlier, the first two plays are on my profile!

So please go check those out as well!

FUR POWER!


End file.
